Chaos In The Cosmos - A Collection Of Stories
by Highvalour
Summary: Just random ideas that may or may not develop into fics. Random and sporadic updates. rated M for possible language, violence and dark themes.
1. No Peace Amongst The Stars

_**So, Halo 4 comes out in less than a week and several of my mates will not shut up about it. Because of that, and because I want somewhere to dump Non-Naruto plot bunnies, I decided to start on my second collection of shorts and one-shots. Just gotta get a few things out of the way before I begin, dates and ripple effects etc.**_

_**I'm taking the Human-Covenant War forward from its canonical 2525-2553 to around 2279-2307. The main reason for this is that, as I've seen others mention on forums and this very site, humanity's technology for the most part seems far too contemporary [Apart from what came out of ONI's work with the Spartans and their MJOLNIR armour, humanity's military gear wouldn't look too out of place on a current battlefield]. Human/Sangheili relations suffered when ONI involvement in arming Avu Med 'Telcam and his supporters. The unease that this revelation caused came to a boiling head when more than two-thirds of a Sangheili fleet refused to render aid to a human fleet engage in battle with a Jiralhanae/**__**Yanme'e fleet. This resulted in the near total destruction of the human vessels and loss of all Sangheili ships that did engage. In fury, humanity cut contact with the Sangheili, instead focusing on re-establishing contact with 'Dark-Colonies'. The loss of human support, coupled with difficulty adapting to being self-reliant, hampered Sangheili combat efficiency and**__** allowed the Jiralhanae to unite under a cunning new **__**Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. When humanity re-established contact, they found a Jiralhanae ruled empire controlling most of the former Covenant's territory.**_

_**Humanity discovered the Prothean Ruins in 2387 when work began to resettle land damaged by debris from **__**Battle of Mare Erythraeum. Lack of large scale Element-Zero supplies and a general unwillingness to embrace unknown alien technology meant that development of Mass Accelerators and study of Mass Effect Fields was slow and intermittent. **__**The 'Shanxi War' between humanity and the turians here took place around 2557 and was very different. Humanity, having finally adopted Mass Accelerator weaponry and in the process of retrofitting its marines with Mass Effect shielding, found itself facing a race with technology far more advanced than its own… Again.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Halo belongs to Microsoft Studios**_

_**Mass Effect belongs to belongs to Bioware**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Shanxi, Colonial Capital - 2557 XX

Dammit, where's our support?" Quentius Qui'in roared at his Communications Expert. "We can't take this bunker alone."

"I know." Lantar Oraka roared back as his cover was pelted with rounds from the automated defences at the far side of the hallway. "A Cabel is on its way, ETA four minutes."

"Great." Qui'in sighed. "Maybe one of the biotics will be able to clear this hall for us… We finish taking this place and it's all over."

"You think so sir?" Oraka asked hopefully.

"It's been four months and their last commanding officer is in there… Along with that damn AI." Qui'in spat. Four months of debris drops and our forces pushing through the streets. These humans are spent… They gotta be."

"Yeah… I just want this to end." Oraka laughed before receiving a transmission from the Cabel. "Sir this is bad. Reports are saying there's an orbital strike inbound!"

"What! Are they insane?" Qui'in screamed. "Give the order, we're falling back."

As the turians rushed back to the surface the building shock slightly several times, dislodging dust and small clumps of mortar from the ceiling. As the neared the ground floor of the building they'd been fighting under they heard the sounds of rifles and pistols coming from outside before a worrying silence. As they rushed out into the courtyard in front of the building, the turian squad found themselves face to face with about two dozen armed humans. These humans wore heavier grey armour and had visored helmets. Scattered around them were the bodies of the turian soldiers who'd been in the process of securing the courtyard. Before he could raise his rifle, one of the human soldiers ripped through is shields with a barrage from an SMG and riddled him with rounds. As he and his men where cut down by the new human soldiers, Qui'in realised something.

"It's not there home world." He gasped as he bled out. "Spirits help us… There's more."

XX Earth – 2572 XX

"John Shepard, you have been found guilty on all charges." The judge announced. "According to your file you turned eighteen yesterday, as such you are no longer in State Care. Normally kids in leaving the foster system have to serve mandatory military service but it looks like you'll be spending the next few years in prison… Do you have anything to say?"

"I think some of my stitches reopened." John muttered, the bruises making it painful to speak. "Can we hurry?"

"Looking through your record, I see quite a list of achievements." The judge sighed. "You led nine police officers on a two hour chase, put four police officers in the hospital and even managed to take a nine year veteran hostage… If the floor hadn't given way beneath you I don't think you'd be standing here today, do you?"

"No, what's your point?" John asked, glaring at the judge with his non-swollen eye.

"I'm going to give you a chance." The judge told him. "You can spend the next six years in prison, or I can have you sent somewhere where you might find some purpose."

"A penal squad?" John snorted. "Why should I?"

"Because a penal squad will keep you out of jail, make you some money for when your sentence ends and maybe… Just maybe you'll find a purpose." The judge answered. "It's your choice Mr. Shepard… Your choice."

XX Arcturus Station XX

"You sorry sons of bitches are being assigned to the Fourth Fleet." The Staff Sergeant informed the collection of Privates standing before him. "That means you are being sent to support the 'squid heads', I'm sorry I mean Sangheili. You'll be fighting on the bloodiest front against the most vicious, vile and fucked up soldiers the Jiralhanae have to offer."

"What's a 'Jiralhanae'?" A Private next to Shepard whispered.

"Brutes you dumbass." He whispered back.

"Private, you think you got something more important to say that I do?" The Sergeant snapped as he advanced on Shepard. As he closed in, the Sergeant took in the red markings on Shepard's armour and snorted. "Penal Squad, wonderful. Listen kid, I'm gonna give you some advice. When someone outranks you is talking, shut up and listen. They might just be talking about something that could save your fucking life. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Shepard spat.

"You've got spirit, nice to see it the newbies." The Sergeant noted before flooring Shepard with a right hook. "Let's see if a few tours can do anything about that."

"Was that necessary Sergeant?" Asked a Lieutenant who'd been watching.

"He's Penal Squad sir, gotta be a little rough to teach them." The Sergeant replied before turning to the rest of the privates. "Those terminals on the far wall have your postings. Find your name, the name of the ship you're serving on and get on board that ship. Move It!"

Rubbing his jaw, Shepard got back to his feet and made for the terminals. Checking to see what ship he'd be stuck on, Shepard learned he was assigned to the 'Wrath of Reach', one of the older ships still in active duty. Catching up with several other Privates making their way to the Wrath of Reach, Shepard struck up some conversation. As the neared the ship they were passed by four men in heavy grey armour.

"ODSTs." One of the others, the same man who'd asked what a Jiralhanae was, told Shepard. "The best there is. One of them is better than all of us put together."

"Costs more as well." Snorted a nearby engineer. "Those ODSTs still use reverse-engineered Covenant tech for their shielding and rely on rejected MJOLNIR tech for just about everything else. One of their suits cost more to make than was spent training and equipping you ten."

"Yeah but… I mean they get results. The Helljumpers took back Shanxi." The ODST loving Private argued. "So what if they cost a little more than normal?"

"ONI used the 'they got results' argument when it was defending the stuff they did to make the Spartans… Still didn't justify it." The engineer snorted. "Besides it wasn't the ODST, it was the Navy in orbit destroying most of the turian fleet that took back Shanxi… Not that it matters, rumour is the ODSTs are gonna be replaced by some new spec-ops designation. Something that doesn't cost so much."

"So they're dumping centuries of history and achievement to save a few extra bucks? That's insane!" Shepard blurted out.

"It's that kind of thinking that's the reason we've only just started developing Mass Effect tech." The engineer countered. "If we'd developed it more, our shielding would have been able to withstand the turian weapons better. If we'd researched more, our weapons would have been better able to pierce the turian shields. Hell if we'd worked more on Mass Effect technology we'd have been able to mobilise a fleet to reinforce Shanxi faster. Face it kid, the ODSTs and what they represent are outta date."

As Shepard and two others dragged the now enraged Private away, so he couldn't punch the engineer in the face, Shepard wondered what was coming. Things were changing fast, trade with the turians and their Council was small but growing. While it didn't look like humanity would be joining anytime soon, not with the Citadel's ban on AIs anyway, they were growing closer with through trade and supervised tours of worlds under the other's control.

"Come on." Shepard said, slapping the now calm Private on the back. "Let's get on board. This hunk of scrap is gonna be home for the next twelve months."

XX Unnamed World – 2573 XX

Shepard's Penal Squad took cover as Kig-Yar snipers opened fire on their position. As rounds ripped through the rubble the squad had hidden behind, Shepard saw their CO take a hit to the throat.

"Dammit, fucking Jackals." Spat Corporal McArthur, one of the senior squad members. The man was four years through an eleven year sentence for multiple homicides and was scum. Rising from cover and opening fire, McArthur screamed insults at the Kig-Yar before two shots to the chest did him in.

"Fuck." Shepard muttered before crawling over to McArthur's corpse and taking one of his grenades. Watching for enemy fire, Shepard found where one of the snipers was hidden and tossed the grenade through the hole the Kig-Yar was firing from. Diving back undercover, and moving quickly to avoid shots from the other snipers, Shepard was rewarded when the grenade's bang was accompanied by a shriek of agony from the Kig-Yar. A moment later several more grenades detonated, taking out the rest of the snipers.

"Not bad kid." Called out Corporal Jones, the next most senior member of the squad and now de-facto commander. Moving out into the open, Jones signalled for the others to move up. As Shepard followed, he stopped to try a particle rifle from a Kig-Yar hand. Turning to see what was keeping him, Jones nodded. "Good idea. Right boys, find their corpses and grab any weapons you think you can use."

As the squad moved down a deserted street Shepard was ordered to take point. Trying to watch every window at once, Shepard realised that their location was a perfect ambush site. Holstering his MA5-MA, Shepard activated the scope on the particle rifle and scanned further down the street. What he saw made his blood run cold. A dozen Jiralhanae making their way towards the squad, led by a chieftain wielding a massive hammer.

"Corporal… We got incoming." Shepard gulped as he offered the rifle to Jones.

"What is it?" Jones asked as he took the rifle and tried to work its scope.

"Dozen Brutes, plus a chief." Shepard told him before pointing to the surrounding buildings. "If they keep coming this way we've in a good position to ambush them."

"Right, take that rifle and get up high. Find somewhere that you can see everything and when I give the signal blow that chieftain's brain out." Jones ordered before directing the rest of the squad to take positions.

Rushing to get up above the street and find somewhere to shoot from, Shepard climbed up rubble from a damaged building and hunkered down. As the Jiralhanae grew nearer, Shepard lined up a shot on the chieftain and waited for the signal. As the Jiralhanae passed where Shepard split from the squad, several grenades came flying into view. Taking that as the signal, Shepard dropped the chieftain and aimed turned to fire at a nearby Jiralhanae. As the Jiralhanae scattered for cover and came under fire from his squad mates, Shepard looked up from the scope to search for another target and spotted another group of Brutes rushing down the street to reinforce the ambushed group.

"Ah fuck me." Shepard cursed before opening fire on them. Two died before they spotted his position and began weaving to avoid him getting a bead on them. One disappeared into a doorway only to emerge a minute later with a fuel rod gun levelled at his position. Diving for cover as the Brute fired Shepard fired again. "Ah fuck me sideways."

Down below, the rest of the squad found itself struggling to deal with the additional Jiralhanae. But as more of their kind died, the remaining Jiralhanae began to go berserk and rush from cover only to be gunned down from several positions. By the time Shepard recovered from the explosion and made it down to ground level both sides were mostly dead. Targeting one of the two remaining enemies, Shepard opened fire with his MA5. Jones and another Private targeted the other, emptying the last of their magazines into the beast. With all visible hostiles down, Shepard holstered his rifle and made his way over to the others.

"How far left to go?" Shepard called before something to his right snarled. Turning Shepard could only watch as a wounded Jiralhanae lashed out with its Spiker, the bayonets slicing through his helmet and cutting deeply into his face. Turning the enraged Jiralhanae fired off a barrage at Jones and the Private before turning back to the injured Shepard. As it raised the Spiker to impale him, a bright blue orb struck its shoulder. The stolen plasma grenade detonated and saved Shepard's life.

"You alive kid?" Jones called out as he made his way over. Crouching beside Shepard and removing the injured man's helmet, Jones inspected the damage. "Shit kid, that thing cut deep."

XX Arcturus Station - 2576 XX

"Four years in a penal squad and you made Lance Corporal… Not bad son." The Sergeant congratulated as he read Shepard's file. "You've finished you court mandated service and now you have a choice, I can either sign your release forms or sign forms to transfer you out of the penal squads… Which will it be?"

"With all due respect sir, I'd like to go home." Shepard sighed. "Would you please sign the release forms?"

"All right." The Sergeant agreed before signing the documentation and handing them to Shepard. "A shame, with a record like that you'd have done well in the marines."

"Thank you sir." John said before turning and leaving. Making his way to the shuttle bay, John Shepard joined the small crowd waiting to leave the station. As he waited to be called for boarding John scanned the walls, reading the posters and advertisements on them. Most where simple 'Join Now' posters for the marines or the navy, one caught John's eye. It was a recruitment drive for officers. Thinking on what the Sergeant had said, John made a decision. Release papers gripped firmly in hand, he turned and walked back into the heart of Arcturus Station.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Basic, rough and ugly…. A lot like Shepard himself at this point in his life. I'll do another chapter showing Shepard's service record [This Alt. Universe's version of 'Ruthless'] and the events of Eden Prime.**_

_**So, what do you guys think?**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	2. No Peace Amongst The Stars 2

_**I was looking at the rank structure in both Halo and Mass Effect noticed a massive difference… Mass Effect uses a dummied down structure while Halo seems to be based on the current ranking structure of the US Armed Forces [if that's wrong feel free to correct me and I'll change the statement]. The codex in Mass Effect lists the ranks in the Systems Alliance with three enlisted ranks, three NCO ranks and nine officer ranks. Compare that to Halo's nine enlisted ranks and ten officer ranks [with Air Force, Army and Navy all having an additional wartime rank]. Thankfully Lieutenant Commander is the fourth rank for officers in both universes so Shepard won't be affected much, well I'll have to change it from the naval Lieutenant Commander to the marine's Major but bar that he won't be affected by it.**_

_**This chapter will show some more of Shepard's military career, mostly during the **__**Skyllian Conquest [humanity's reaction to the Skyllian Blitz], and the events that led to Shepard being chosen to serve on the Normandy. This will be the last chapter for this story unless interest is shown [I think I've written enough to give you guys an idea of how good you think it'd be].**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Halo belongs to Microsoft Studios**_

_**Mass Effect belongs to belongs to Bioware**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Arcturus Station - 2576 XX

"Shepard, didn't you say you were going home?" The Sergeant asked as John walked up to his desk and set down the release papers.

"I changed my mind." John explained. "I want to enlist."

"Eh, hold on a second." The Sergeant told him before typing something into a computer. "Dammit, your discharge went through… I can undo it and get you transferred, but it'll take a day or two to process."

"I was hoping I could train to become an officer." John explained. "The recruitment poster said there was a recruitment drive."

"Potential cadets tend to need degrees… The records say you didn't even finish school." The Sergeant told him as he continued to type away. Reading something that popped up, he smiled. "You… Normally you wouldn't even be considered… But we are pushing for new recruits and requirements are being relaxed to get them. That you served for four years, even if it was in a penal squad, looks good as well… Tell you what, I'll put your request through and we'll see what the higher ups say."

"Thank you sir." John said, surprised that this spur of the moment decision might work out.

"No problem Shepard." The Sergeant laughed before handing the release papers back. "You hang on to them until word comes back… If they say no, I'll get you transferred to a standard squad. Now, it that's all I have about a dozen other penal squad members to process."

"Thank you sir." Shepard saluted before leaving.

XX Torfan – 2578 XX

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked the Lance Corporal who'd called him over.

Sir, we unlocked this door and found several batarians." The Lance Corporal reported. "At least one is armed and claims he's rigged up explosive charges to prevent us getting in."

"Then return fire and kill him." Shepard ordered.

"We can't sir." The Lance Corporal admitted. "He's hidden behind crates full of fuel cells. If we fire they'll ignite and trigger the charges."

"Understood. Fall back and let me handle this." Shepard sighed before activating his comm. "Matsuki get over here."

"Understood Lieutenant." Came the reply. While he waited for Matsuki to arrive, Shepard approached the doorway and took up a position against the wall. Peeking around, he whipped his head back quickly as the armed batarian opened fire with a pistol. Inspecting the marks the rounds left on a nearby crate, Shepard noted how spread out they were.

"Give up now and I'll pretend you didn't just try and shot me." Shepard called out. Turning to look at the marines, Shepard gestured for them to back away.

"G-Go to hell, human." The batarian yelled back before firing off several more rounds.

"How many people you got in there?" Shepard asked casually, as he scanned the area for his demolitions expert. "Didn't spot anyone else, where you lying to the Lance Corporal?"

"They're civilians." The batarian replied. "I have them further back so you scum can't kill them."

"I see, so you want to kill them with the charges instead then." Shepard said. "Great plan… So tell me, what's stopping one of my guys just sniping you and being done with it? I mean one shot, right between the eyes, and you can't set off those charges."

"I-I have them rigged to a dead-man switch… Try it and the charges blow." The batarian shouted, worry clear in his voice. "Now back off… I was only firing warning shots before… I-I'll kill you next time."

"What's going on sir?" Matsuki asked as she came up behind Shepard.

"Sure you will." Shepard laughed at the batarian before turning to face the Sergeant. "Batarian's rigged the room with blasting charges, I want you to scope it and see how big a blast we're looking at."

"Understood." Matsuki gulped before crouching down and removing a length of fibre-optic cable from her pack. Pausing to sync the cable with her VISR, Matsuki eased the cable around the corner and began to appraise the situation.

"So why did you hideout here?" Shepard called out, trying to keep the batarian focused on him.

"Because you human's where detected." The batarian snorted.

"So you're afraid?" Shepard asked. "Well at least you're smart… Well, smarter than your friends out here anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The batarian yelled out.

"Just that you were smart enough to hide when you saw us overhead but that you weren't smart enough to avoid provoking us." Shepard called in.

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you humans." The batarian claimed.

"Right." Shepard said, rolling his eyes. "So Mindoir never happened then? What's it feel like Mr Slaver, when you're not facing helpless farmers but trained marines and a detachment of ODSTs?"

"What the hell is Mindoir?" The batarian asked in confusion. "And I'm not a slaver or pirate or anything like that."

"Not a slaver or pirate you say?" Shepard laughed as Matsuki retracted the cable. "Then what are you doing here, in a slaver pirate base?"

"I-I'm here to fix the CO2 scrubbers with my father." The batarian yelled back. "If you're kind hadn't shown up we'd be gone by now."

Hahaha, good one… So what, you're just the maintenance guys?" Shepard laughed before looking to Matsuki. "Report."

"From what I can tell, those charges plus to fuel cells, could take out a chunk of this place sir." Matsuki reported. "But they won't."

"You sure?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sure, Lieutenant." Matsuki laughed as she stored the cable and stood up. "They aren't even armed."

"They aren't even… Urh." Shepard repeated before letting out a groan. Shaking his head, Shepard called out to the batarian again. "I knew batarians weren't the sharpest aliens in the galaxy, that'd be the Brutes, but to not even arm the charges? You sir have got to be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"I'm not a pirate!" The batarian snapped before beginning to sob. I-I a student… Here to help my father and earn a few extra credits… It was supposed to be simple job, just come up and fix the scrubbers. Quick job and easy money… I-I just want to get home."

"Alright, this is what's gonna happen." Shepard said with a sigh. "Put the safety on the pistol and then throw it out here. After that, you and any other batarian in there will walk out slowly in a single file. You all will be detained and questioned. Answer everything honestly and cause no trouble. Do all that and we'll arrange for your government to collect and transport you when this is all over… Is that clear?"

After a moment or two of tense silence, a pistol came sailing out of the door and handed with a thud. Soon after nine batarians emerged slowly with their hands on their heads.

"Who was I talking too?" Shepard asked once they had been restrained by the other marines.

"Me." Said the youngest of the group. Shepard noticed he was smaller and thinner than the others. In fact, looking at him Shepard would have guessed that he was in his late teens at best.

"You said you were a student." Shepard said, advancing on the kid. "Of what?"

"Mechanical engineering." The batarian admitted. "My uncle manages a company building engines for mining equipment… I planned to work for him when I'd graduated."

"Do what you're told and you'll get home fine." Shepard told him. "Speaking of which, where is home?"

"Camala. I live on Camala." The batarian told him before being led away.

"That seem weird to you?" Shepard asked Matsuki as they watched the marines secure and document all the equipment and supplies.

"Did what seem weird sir?" Matsuki asked as she removed her helmet and rolled her neck.

"Kid said he was from Camala." Shepard explained as he removed his own helmet. "That's a batarian colony in a different star system… Why go that far to find someone to fix the scrubbers?"

"You think he was lying?" Matsuki asked as she fished a pack of cigarettes out and offered one to Shepard.

"No, kid was telling the truth." Shepard said as he took as cigarette and pulled out a lighter, lighting his and Matsuki's smokes with it. "Why go so far? And why would a guy take his kid to a slaver camp? Batarians do it to their own as well, why risk it?"

"Maybe he didn't know?" Matsuki shrugged. "Besides they were pirates, not slavers."

"Same think really." Shepard pointed out before taking a long drag. "No, fifty creds says at least one prisoner confirms this place was being funded by the Hegemony."

"No deal." Matsuki snorted before finishing off her cigarette. "You never risk credits unless you know it's a sure thing… Now shouldn't you report in, Lieutenant?"

"Shit yeah." Shepard muttered before snuffing out his cigarette on a wall and opening a comm channel. "Fires of Sol come in, this is Lieutenant Shepard reporting."

"Patching you through to the Major." Came the voice of the ship's comms officer. "Go ahead Lieutenant, we're reading you loud and clear."

"Base secure. Hostiles dead or detained." Shepard reported over radio to his commanding officer, Major Kyle. "There were complications… Civilian tradesmen here to carry out repairs to the base."

"Understood." Was Kyle's simple reply, the man didn't sound too pleased. "Casualties?"

"Hostiles suffered near total casualties, including the civilians we're sending up less than two dozen batarians." Shepard answered. "Sir, I requested Pelican evac for my wounded, can I get an ETA on that?"

"All Pelicans have been diverted to other bases." Kyle replied.

"Sir, more than a third of my men are wounded." Shepard argued. "The batarians used barbed or serrated ammunition, my men won't last long without proper treatment."

"Our Pelicans are tied up supporting the assaults on the other batarians outposts, you'll get your Pelicans when we can spare them." Major Kyle sighed before ending transmissions.

"Understood sir." Shepard said through gritted teeth. Turning to some nearby marines, Shepard stated issuing orders. "You, take a dozen marines and find all the medical supplies you can… Evac ain't coming for a while."

"These men won't last long if they don't get treatment." Agu, unofficial medic for Shepard's squad, snapped.

"You don't say, Corporal." Shepard snapped dryly. "That's why I'm sending them to find as much medical gear as possible, so you can patch them up long enough for that evac."

"They won't make it sir, I'm not a goddamn miracle worker." Agu sighed before returning his attention to a wounded marine.

"Have we got any painkillers?" Shepard asked, crouching down next to the Corporal.

"A few, and that crate over there is filled with an asari painkiller." Agu answered as he tended to the marine. "But we can't use it."

"Why not, asari are the same DNA base as us." Shepard challenged.

"Because it's concentrated. And we have nothing to dilute it with." Agu pointed out. "At that concentration, it'll kill in minutes."

"Fuck." Shepard cursed. Looking from the dead and wounded, Shepard turned to stare at the crate of asari medicine. "What'd hurt more, the meds or their injuries?"

"Pain will numb and then they'll get sleepy. Once they fall asleep they won't be waking up." Agu shrugged before whipping around to look at Shepard. "You're not suggesting that I...?"

"Make them comfortable… And do whatever you can to ease their suffering." Shepard finished pointedly. "If it helps, consider it an order."

"It doesn't sir." Agu gulped. "But if I feel it's needed, I'll consider it."

XX Fires of Sol, Orbit Over Camala – 2579 XX

"This is Captain Shepard of the 7th Shock Battalion, we are green to go." Shepard reported over the radio to the ODSTs scattered throughout the human fleet over Camala. "Batarians knew we were coming and so they decided to lay out the red carpet. AA guns are preventing our drop ships from deploying and their location in civilian population centres means the top brass isn't willing to bomb them from orbit. So we're going in, not in those luxury drop ships with the wine and appetizers… We're going express."

"Yeah, express trip into hell." Matsuki muttered as she stored her shotgun in her pod.

"This may be the last time we drop… As you know the UNSC has suspended all invitations and applications to join the 105th. All soldiers showing the ability and drive required are being directed towards the new N-Sequence program." Shepard sighed. "I'd like to say, to all those I have served beside, it has been an honour to fight with you. To those I have never entered battle alongside, it has been my privilege to count myself amongst you… We cheat death of his rightful victory. No one can defeat us. We gladly plunge feet first into hell with the knowledge we will rise… Who are we?"

The silence that followed Shepard's speech was broken as hundreds cried out over their radios. "We are ODST!"

"Damn right." Shepard laughed. "Let's are green, drop when ready… You all have appointments with some AA guns."

"That was touching Captain, really was." Matsuki joked before tossing Shepard a sniper rifle.

"Shut up Sergeant." Shepard laughed before stowing his rifle and climbing into his pod. Once all his squad was prepped and ready, Shepard prepared to drop. "Ladies and gentlemen, the lights are green and we are very, very mean."

XX Camala, Colonial Capital XX

"Any time now." Shepard called out before sniping a batarian soldier. Letting his rifle cool slightly, Shepard lined up another shot and fired.

"I'd be finished if I didn't have to disconnect and secure the bloody Element-Zero core." Matsuki snapped. "Charges are set and can be done by timer or remote, why can't we just go?"

"Because we are not blasting Element-Zero into the air!" Agu stated bluntly. "I've seen what that shit does. No way, no how."

"Less talking, more securing." Shepard cut in as he dropped two batarians with a single shot.

"Damn Captain, talk about overkill." Agu chuckled before sending several batarians diving for cover with a burst of fire from his MA5-MA.

"Torfan was my first mission that didn't have Brutes or Hunters in the star system; I'm used to needing too punch through thick armour and flesh." Shepard defended. "Not my fault if their shields and armour can't cut it."

"Okay I'm done." Matsuki laughed. "What should I do with the core?"

"I don't care, just dump it somewhere the charges won't end up scattering it." Shepard snapped before switching to his SMG and laying down suppressing fire. "Let's go."

As his squad pushed forward and forced the now depleted batarian forces back, Shepard heard the charges detonate and render the AA gun worthless. Taking cover and looking skyward, Shepard watched as Pelicans and Albatrosses descended.

With the AA guns ruined, Camala felt the full force of the UNSC Marine Corps. Within a week the world had fallen and with it, batarian control of any world in the Skyllian Verge.

XX Widow System, UNSC New Mombasa - 2583 XX

"What about Shepard?" Ambassador Donnel Udina asked as he picked up the last of the files on his desk. "He's earthborn… Parents died when he was four?"

"Murder-suicide." Captain David Anderson explained. "He was sleeping in the next room, says he doesn't remember anything about them."

"I see." Udina said. "Military record is near perfect."

"He's spent most of his career aboard the Wrath of Reach." Admiral Steven Hackett cut in. "Hell the longest he's spent outside of 'Brute Space' was the Skyllian Conquest. Shepard has more confirmed kills than anyone else I can name off the top of my head."

When was he N-7 certified?" Udina asked.

"Hasn't been." Anderson laughed. "Somehow got himself three back to back tours on the Wrath of Reach starting the day before his assessment was meant to begin."

"He's one of fourteen people still wearing the Battle Dress Uniform." Hackett snorted. "Doesn't like hard suits."

"Why?" Udina asked, dumbfounded.

"Those scars are from when he was in a penal squad." Anderson answered, pointing to a profile shot of Shepard. "A Jiralhanae caught him off-guard after his team ambushed its pack and another. The mass effect shielding didn't stop the blades on its Spiker and it cut straight through the light armour of his helmet. Since he got it, Shepard has done everything he can to keep his heavily armoured BDU."

"Sensible… I guess." Udina shrugged. "Shepard has served for elevens years, all but seven months of which was spent on the front lines against the Jiralhanae Empire. This man is a soldier true and true… But this is not Jiralhanae Empire. And these will not be clear cut cases of 'go there, this this'. Can Shepard handle finesse? Can he handle diplomacy? Can he be trusted to not just solve everything with that System 99MA or his M8S?"

"John Shepard led the team that cleared out the most heavily guarded of the Torfan bases." Hackett stated. "His team lost the fewest men and are responsible for securing the civilians that confirmed the batarian Hegemony was using its colonies in the Verse to fund and supply those pirates. His squad was the only squad that ensured the Element-Zero in Camala's AA guns wasn't caught in the blast that destroyed the guns. He has proven that he can operate in 'Relay Space', that he can get the job done well and that he knows when to thing before acting."

"So, you really think he's the best choice?" Udina challenged. A lot was riding on this and he was not going to let there be any mistakes.

"I do." Hackett confirmed. "How's that old saying go…? If he was any better he'd be a Spartan."

"Anderson, what do you think?" Udina said after a moment's silence. "You'll be his superior officer for the foreseeable future, do you think he is the best?"

"… I do." Anderson admitted.

"Fine." Udina nodded. "I'll make the call."

XX Arcturus Station XX

As Shepard finished a workout routine in one of the Station's gyms, he noticed a naval captain approaching. Quickly whipping down the equipment he'd been using, Shepard saluted.

"Ah Major, I'm glad I caught you." Captain Anderson said in greeting.

"I think there's been a mistake sir, I'm only a captain." Shepard pointed out. "Now, what can I do for you sir?"

"Says here you're a Major." Anderson said, pointing to a datapad he was carrying. "Congratulations on the promotion… We need to talk."

"Eh, thank you sir." Shepard said, somewhat confused. "What's going on here?"

"What do you know about starships, Major?" Anderson asked, ignoring the question.

"Apart from support and fighters, I know the UNSC Navy fields three classifications." Shepard answered. "Corvettes, frigates and destroyers are classified as light capital warships. Next you have the cruisers, sub-classified as light, medium or heavy and finally you have the different sub-classes of carriers… Is it true our light cruisers are larger than the dreadnoughts the Citadel races field?"

"Our smallest cruisers are slightly larger than their biggest dreadnoughts, but the dreadnoughts have better shields and greater firepower." Anderson told him. "Have you ever heard of the Prowler class Corvette?"

"No sir, what is it?" Shepard admitted.

"It was a unique 'stealth ship' developed during the Human/Covenant War by the Office of Naval Intelligence." Anderson told him. "After ONI was shut down the designs where lost and the secret to stealth operations in the vacuum of space where lost… Until now."

"You found the designs?" Shepard asked.

"No, ONI took them. We have, however, designed a stealth capable ship." Anderson clarified. "I've been given command of the UNSC Normandy, the first stealth ship built since the end of the war. Her maiden voyage is tomorrow and I want you on board."

"With all due respect sir, why?" Shepard laughed uneasily. "I don't know a damn thing about how ships work; hell I barely passed the tests to qualify me for driving land based vehicles. What possible use could I be?"

"As part of her maiden voyage, the Normandy will be doing a few tests." Anderson explained. "Using the stealth systems, we'll be approaching the colony of Eden Prime. The first test is to get into orbit above the colony's capital. After that we'll be tracking several UNSC frigates and boarding one… That's where you come in. Like the ship, the crew is new. Our marine detachment is and I'm worried they'll blow the last part of the tests. I want you there to lead and inspire them."

"Okay, that makes a bit of sense sir." Shepard admitted after he thought it over. "But Command said I'm ground until they can access me for the N-Sequence program. Even if I wanted to serve on your ship sir, I can't."

"Command wants this test done and will put you on my ship, N Ranking or not, if it ensures this test goes well." Anderson told Shepard before handing him the datapad. "Report to docking bay seven at 1900 hours. I'll have your armour transferred over. Good day Major."

"Thank you Captain." Shepard saluted as Anderson walked away. Flicking though some of the information on the pad, Shepard rolled his shoulders and smiled. "I think it will be."

_**XXXXX**_

_**That thing about the ships is true. The Destiny Ascension is about 1 km in size, the smallest UNSC cruiser [the Halcyon-class cruisers according to the Halo wiki] is 1,170 metres or 1.1 km. Sovereign-class Reapers are about 1.5 km, which is about the same size as the largest human cruiser [the Valiant-class super heavy cruiser]. Covenant supercruisers are described as exceeding 3.6 km and all have plasma weapons… Think about that for a minute.**_

_**Well as that's me up to the beginning of Mass Effect 1, this is done. If you guys think it looks interesting and would like to see it expanded let me know via review or pm.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Journey Into Mystery

_**Ages ago I read part of a story on this site where Loki was banished instead of Thor after Odin had to bail them out of Jotunheim, can't remember the name of the fic or the writer but I do remember that it was well written and the idea behind it intrigued me. I never did find it again and I have no idea how the author ended it and so, having just rewatched Thor, I'm gonna have a go at doing my own version.**_

_**Gonna steal the beginning of Thunderstruck since Uatu really should be involved in any 'What if…?' story based on Marvel works. **_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review.**__**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Moon, Blue Area XX

On a barren mass of rock stood a figure. Garbed in robes of white and blue, he stood and observed the nearby planet. Long thought insignificant by the rest of the cosmos, this tiny world was slowly growing in importance as events that must be seen to believe unfold... It was because of this the figure stood, alone, in silent observation.

"Greeting, humans of Earth. I am Uatu, the Watcher." The figure announced. "I observe the events that transpire on your planet. Below us is a world you know... "This is the world my people have designated Earth-199999. In this world, the heroes are still discovering themselves, often the result of their own mistakes and seeking redemption or release."

Uatu gazes into this other world and sees an armoured warrior, encased in gold and red, battles alongside a brother, not of blood but of bond, against the creations of a bitter counterpart. Their weapons shred their foes and their armour protects from all the machines can throw. As Uatu turns his gaze a fraction, he watches as two hulking abominations clash. One is primal, fuelled by rage and hate, while the other is calculating, driven by a lust for battle. As the brute proves himself the strongest there is, he spares the twisted soldier and shows that even as a beast he retains his humanity. With a challenging roar to the heavens, the victor flees those who would seek to control him.

"In this world, science triumphs over sorcery as machines and genetic engineering fuels its potential heroes... All save one!" The Watcher comments before letting his gaze shift to a realm out of sync with the rest, a realm where the gods of old reside. He watches as a reckless son and his father argue. "But it is not he that we watch, no it is the Trickster we shall follow."

XX Asgard, The Bifrost XX

"Father..." Began Loki, second son of Odin, in defence of his brother only to be silenced as Odin snapped at him.

"Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your king." Odin began, his voice wavering. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war!"

Odin activated the Bifrost and moved to Thor, stripping him of his armour as he continued to speak, anger filling his voice as he did so.

" You are unworthy of this Realm...unworthy of your title... .unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers!" Odin snapped as Mjolnir shot into his hand. Odin used the power of Mjolnir to destroy Thor's armour and strip him of his own powers. "In the name of my father and of his father before I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

With that Thor was blasted back into the Bifrost. As Thor disappeared from Asgard Odin applied as rune to Mjolnir, so that no one save those worthy could wield the hammer or the vast power sealed within. With the rune in place, Odin cast the hammer through the Bifrost as well.

XX The Moon, Blue Area XX

"And so we see how Earth-199999 gained another protector but we wonder, could things have turned out differently?" The Watcher mused. "What if things had gone differently at the Bifrost. What if Odin had had seen through his son's actions and judged based on that? Shall we see? Shall we turn our gaze but a fraction and peer into a different world?"

XX Asgard, The Bifrost XX

"You are a vain, cruel, greedy boy!" Odin Borson, Allfather and leader of Asgard, roared.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Yelled back Thor, son of Odin and heir to Asgard's throne.

"Yes, I was a fool... To think you were ready." Odin agreed, saddened that things had come to this.

"Father..." Began Loki, second son of Odin, in defence of his brother only to be silenced as Odin snapped at him.

"Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your king." Odin began, his voice wavering. Raising his hand, Odin called the hammer Mjolnir away from Thor. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war…You will not ascend and rule, not now and perhaps never."

"What?" Thor snapped, his voice a mix of anger and confusion.

"You shall not become king." Odin said sadly before gesturing towards the palace. "Go, ensure your foolishness hasn't cost Volstagg his hand or Fandal his life."

"No, we are not done here." Thor growled, advancing on Odin as he spoke.

"You're right, I will finish dealing with you another time." Odin roared, snapping Thor out of his anger and reminding the prince who was king. "Now, begone from my sight!"

"Y-Yes father." Thor gulped before leaving.

"Was it worth it, Loki?" Odin asked as he watched his older son's retreating form. "Was you 'trick' worth the lives lost? Was it worth the harm that befell your friends? Was it worth the war you tricked Thor into starting?"

"Trick? What trick? I-I have done nothing father." Loki laughed. Although upon seeing the look on Odin's face his laughter stopped and his bemused mask fell. "Had we not made it to Jotunheim, then yes, it would have been worth it. But do you see now, that what I said is true? That Thor is not fit to rule Asgard."

"Loki." Odin sighed, visibly disappointed with the younger man's admission. "For jealousy? For jealousy you destroyed my treaty with Laufey… I thought, I thought you above such pettiness."

"Jealousy?! It was not jealousy but concern that made me act." Loki spat. "'A wise king never seeks out war!' Those are your very words, spoken to Thor and I centuries ago. I tried to warn you, but no as it always is with him or Baldur you are deaf and blind to their failings… Yet you are quick to call me on mine."

"I am not ignorant, nor do I single you out." Odin said.

"But you are and you do." Loki sneered. "A year cannot pass without Thor running off and picking fights in his attempts to live up to you, the man who marched into Jotunheim and laid waste to all you came across. And Baldur, the stunted weakling you enchanted to protect, sees you as the all-powerful ruler you are and acts as if he is as great as you! Drinking, eating and lording his status as a prince of Asgard around on any foolish enough to bow."

"And what of you Loki?" Odin challenged. "What misguided vision of me do you idolise and try and emulate?"

"I model myself on you, father. I trained in the ways of war because you did. I study the arcane arts for you are the greatest magic user in all the Nine Realms. I hold back and avoid fights, even when others mock me for it, because I know that battle should be a last resort." Loki admitted. Admitted that almost everything he'd done in his life was an attempt to follow in Odin's footsteps. "But it isn't good enough for you, is it? When I try and be a warrior by competing at the sparring grounds my victories are compared to Thor's. My achievements on the field of battle are always counted as part of Thor's success… Whenever I try and indulge like Baldur in wine, women or whimsical jokes you criticise me for it. Why? Why can they act like they do but I cannot?"

"Because it is in their nature." Odin told him. "And I raised you to overcome your nature, to rise above it."

"Rise above my nature?" Loki repeated, an uneasy laugh escaping his lips. "What is wrong with my nature that I must 'overcome' it? E-Everything I do is for you. So… So that I can be the son you want from me."

"And that is the problem Loki." Odin sighed. "You are not your own person, you are little more than a shadow of me. If this continues, when I am gone what will you do? What other goals or desires have you? Thor and Baldur, flawed though they may be, have something that they want but you do not… Perhaps you were right, perhaps I was blind to the failings of my sons and my role as their father."

"Father I… I don't… I don't understand…" Loki spluttered, unable to understand why Odin wasn't happy with him.

"Thor was right, I am an old man and a fool." Odin said, unable to look at Loki. "In trying to raise you right, I left you little option as to how you would grow. You grew up feeling you had no real choice but to follow me… And so Loki, son of Odin, I see no choice but to banish you from these lands. I cast you out into the Realms of Yggdrasill, in the hope that you will grow. Grow out of my shadow, grow out of your misguided desire to earn my approval and grow out of the jealousy you hold towards your brothers."

"What? No, no father don't… You can't!" Loki pleaded before Odin silenced him by laying a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't… Don't send me away."

"I am sending you out as you were the first time I laid my eye on you." Odin told Loki as he sealed the younger sorcerer's power. "The secrets you learned in Asgard would be crutches that hamper your growth, you will need to learn new skills and develop the skills you were born with."

"No! No father stop!" Loki screamed, trying to pry Odin's hand off his shoulder and escape.

"Goodbye for now Loki, goodbye and good luck." Odin said before pushing Loki back through the Bifrost.

XX The Moon, Blue Area XX

On the surface of the moon, Uatu the Watcher stood in silent contemplation.

"Now we must wonder how things would have developed if it had been the God of Mischief and Mayhem, not the God of Thunder and Lightning, that landed down in New Mexico?" Uatu asked, focusing down onto the planet that interested him so. "Shall we watch and see?"

XX Earth, New Mexico Desert XX

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy said as she, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig rush out of the van to check on the man they'd just hit.

"Get the first aid kit." Jane orders as she crouches down to check on him. "Come on, pal. Do me a favour and don't be dead. Come on, open your eyes."

"Gaagh." The man groans as he tries to sit up.

"Hehe, he's okay." Jane laughs as Erik comes up beside her. "But where did he come from?"

Rising unsteadily to his feet, the man ignores them as he scans the area and the sky above. As the man searches for something in the heavens, Jane notices the strange pattern they stood on and realises they are at the focal point of the storm.

"Erik, look at this." She says excitedly as she draws his attention to the markings. "We've got to move fast before it's changed. Get soil samples, get light readings, get everything."

"Jane. Jane… Jane!" Erik snaps to get to focus on him. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"It'll take too long, County's almost an hour away." Jane told him before turning to look at the strange man again. "Besides he seems fine."

"Father!" The man bellowed to the heavens. His voice had a strange mixture of rage and pleading to it. "Please father, don't do this… I'm sorry. Please let me come home, don't… Don't just cast me out like this."

"Okay maybe he does need to visit a hospital." Jane admitted before she started gathering more samples. "You and Darcy take him, I'll keep working here."

"Father, father please tell me what I did wrong? Tell me what you want me to do?" The man all but screamed at the sky. Stopping and seeming to calm down, the man's entire persona changed. Any trace of fear or confusion dissolved and was replaced by a calm arrogance. "Heimdall! Heimdall open the Bifrost… Dammit Heimdall, there is no threat so open the blasted bridge and take me home!"

"Alright Jane, we have to back away." Erik whispered as he grabbed her by the arm. "This guy is talking crazy and I think he's on something."

"Heimdall! Stop playing around and open the Bifrost!" The man roared, his anger racing back. "If you do not return me this instant you will pay… So be it! You will rue the day you made an enemy of Loki Od-Aaargh!"

"What the…?" Jane mouthed before spotting Darcy with a taser levelled at the man. "Darcy!"

"What? He was freaking me out." Darcy said, defending her actions as the volts form the taser caused the downed man to twitch.

_**XXXXX**_

_**So this is a rough draft of the first chapter in a potential Thor fic. Main changes aren't just that Loki is sent to Earth but that a few characters from the comics have counterparts [Baldur exists for example] and that the Jotun are better organised [different to Thunderstruck, events later will would show how].**_

_**Characterisation is most likely off during the scene at the Bifrost, haven't watched Thor in a while and at the moment I can't find an online site I trust to watch it on [any trustworthy movie sites you can think of would be welcome], but would hopefully improve as things advance. Odin was meant to come across and somewhat irrational [due to the nearing Odin-sleep], his goals are good and pure but he's not thinking straight and failing to get his message across.**_

_**If this looked interesting to you let me know, if enough people offer feedback I'll do another chapter showing some events that take place in Asgard, on Midgard and in Jotunheim. If you have any questions about it let me know, I'll try and answer them [providing they aren't major spoilers and you allow PMs].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	4. Reprecussions

_**# Doing a bit of clean-up on my page, decided to remove this from there and repost it here.#**_

_**Firstly let me say that my home town, Dundalk, sucks when it comes to getting comic books. And so I am somewhat out of the loop when it comes to the goings on of the Marvel and DC universes these days, most of my knowledge comes from reading summaries and scans online. As such, I wasn't aware of the events of Batman and Robin #11 until it was referenced in a webcomic I read over on Deviantart [nightstar by silvanoir, look it up ]. After a few minutes with Google I found scans showing Robin [Damian Wayne] declaring that he would track down and beat the previous Robins and scans showing his fight against Jason Todd [Second Robin and current Red Hood]... Wasn't really impressed with the current Robin and after searching the site's archives I found that no one had written a fic detailing the only way this little stunt by Al Ghul's 'tube-born rape-baby' could end.**_

_**As I said I don't have much access to the comics so if characters seem OOC, I am sorry.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show! **_

_**Red Hood and Robin both belong to DC Comics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Jason's Safe House XX

'I'll Kill him, kill him and do it slow!' Jason thought as he picked up the weapons that had fallen to the floor during his little 'scuffle' with the brat. 'No, I shouldn't... If I do then Roy won't stop giving me crap about it.'

Grabbing his gun belt, and reattaching his domino mask, Jason went over to where he stored his rifles. Taking a minute to look over the selection Jason decided on a .308 with fixed, telescopic sight and custom built suppressor. Checking to ensure its firing pin was in place, Jason opened a draw and searched for a box of ammunition.

"Right brat, I think it's time that you learned that Robins are territorial." Jason muttered.

XX Deserted Road Leading To The Bat-Cave XX

Damian was still whistling to himself and beaming with pride at having stolen Jason's armoured hood as he skilfully controlled his bike over the rough terrain. It was the first step in his plan to prove himself the greatest of the Robins. Turning a corner, Damian found his route blocked by an overturned tree.

"Obvious trap, tt." Damian sneered. "So who is dumb enough to try this lame tactic? The League of Assassins? Hush? Oh let me guess, the big bad Red Hood wants his mask –"

"Boom, head shot!" Jason laughed after the rubber bullet struck Damian square in the forehead and knocked him out cold. After calmly packing up his rifle, Jason made his way down to where Damian was lying out cold and took back his hood. Looking down at the unconscious boy, Jason delivered a swift kick to his ribs and wondered. "Now, what should I do with you?"

XX On Crux's airship XX

"You shot a ten year old?" Roy asked in shock once Jason finished recounting the events of his little trip to Gotham.

"With rubber bullets... That you gave me! I thought you'd be happy I showed restraint." Jason told him as he tried to work out what a Tamaranean coffee maker looked like.

"I am, six months ago you'd of left the kid crippled so it's good you're learning... But you still shot him, beat him and dropped him off at Batgirl's apartment without his costume." Roy pointed out. "Aren't you worried that Batman will be a little, I dunno, angry?"

"I roughed the little punk up a bit, it's not like I blew him up or anything." Jason snapped before giving up and pressing the intercom. "Hey Star, does this thing make coffee?"

"No." Came her annoyed response.

"... You ask that already?" Jason wondered, turning to face a grinning Roy.

"Yeah, it was funny watching you try and make heads or tails of the stuff though." Roy laughed.

"Remind me again why I saved you from that execution?" Jason mumbled.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Yeah the moral here is, don't fuck with the expert Marksman who's proven on several occasions that he has anger issues and dislikes you and your family.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	5. Into The Belly Of The Beast

_**Early draft of the prologue to a story idea I thought of ages ago and developed out a bit over on The Infamous Man's Forum… Odds are the idea has been done before [I know the basics are nothing new] but just thought I'd put this up, see what folks think.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Whiterun Hold XX  
Drangeir crossed the plains quickly, easily keeping pace with Farkas. The older Nord was to oversee his proving and assess his worth as a potential Companion. Drangeir was being sent to clear out Dustman's Cairn of a group of bandits and grave robbers who'd set up in the ancient tomb. As the pair neared the entrance to the tomb their path was blocked by a group of Imperial legionnaires.

"Halt! None may approach the cairn." The apparent commander of the group ordered. "By order of the Imperial Legion

"The Companions aren't part of the legion..." Farkas snorted as he pushed past. "…And we're here by request of Jarl Balgruuf to clear the tomb."

"Our orders are to prevent anyone from entering and anything from leaving until the Legate returns from Fort Greymoor with reinforcements." The commander said, grabbing Farkas by the arm. "When the Legate returns he can decide if you can enter or not, until then you can leave or stay put over there… Besides, it seems the bandits are long dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Drangeir snapped. He wasn't happy with these Imperials interfering with his proving or even being in his homeland. "Word reached the Jarl not two days ago about them, how can they be dead?"

"According to a wounded and terrified Breton girl my patrol came across she and the other bandits where attempting to clear out some of the rumble, gain access to some of the deeper burial chambers and the treasures the ancient Nords left. Well when the cleared out one blocked passageway they found that the ground had fallen through into some natural tunnels and caverns." A legionnaire told them. "A few of the bandits went exploring and never returned, few hours later monsters came pouring out of the opening and started slaughtering everyone. The girl said she ran, only reason she lived… We found her nearly three miles west of here running full sprint despite the two arrows in her shoulder and another in her leg."

"Three miles with an arrow in the leg? What could have spooked her that bad?" Farkas wondered, subconsciously reaching up for the hilt of his sword. "What are we walking into?"

"No idea." The legionnaire admitted, relaxing a bit now that it was clear neither Farkas nor Drangeir would be proceeding for the moment. "We couldn't make heads of what she was raving about. Wasn't until the Legate showed up, he'd been passing by in civilian attire, and got a look at her that we got any information."

"What'd he get out of her?" Drangeir asked as he adjusted his grip on the heavy iron shield he carried.

"Nothing coherent at first but he seemed to recognise the arrows." One of the other legionnaires told them from his position on the steps leading down to the tomb's entrance. "Saw it, freaked out and hit her. She calmed down enough to tell us what happened and then he sent us here to keep watch while he went for the reinforcements."

"You said the Legate was passing as a civilian, how?" Farkas asked as he joined the legionnaires in watching the tomb's entrance.

"Cheap iron armour along with leather and furs." A legionnaire told them. "If it wasn't for that monstrous axe and that every legionnaire knows about him we wouldn't have realised who he was."

"Most Nords can recognise Wuuthrad and I doubt there's anyone in Skyrim that couldn't spot the Dragonborn up close." A legionnaire snorted. "I could pick him out of a crowd faster than the Emperor."

"Maybe if the Emperor was up here crushing rebellions and eating dragons we'd know his face a little better." Another joked.

"By Talos it's like commanding a bunch of gossiping old hens." The commander sighed before hitting the nearest legionnaire. "Keep your smart comments to yourself. Now can I count on you Companions waiting until our Legate shows up?"

"If it's Ysmir we aren't going in there." Farkas announced. "Not much scares him and anything that'll have him rushing off for reinforcements isn't something I want to face without a plan."

Drangeir sat himself down and began the long, boring wait for the reinforcements and their leader, the Dragonborn himself, to arrive. After more than an hour Farkas drew his greatsword and drove the tip into the cold hard soil they'd been standing on and raised his hand in greeting. Rising himself up off the uncomfortable ground and turning Drangeir watched as more than a dozen legionnaires marched up to the tomb, all following a giant of a Nord.

When they reached the base of the hill the tomb was built into the Nord, who looked more like a bandit than a heroic warrior, began ordering them to set up a perimeter and ready themselves. When the mixture of Nords, Imperials and Bretons had begun to spread out and encircle the tomb the Dragonborn moved up to speak with them.

"You look like you've seen better days." Farkas said by way of greeting, grasping and shaking the Harbinger's forearm. "So Ysmir, what's happening here?"

"Falmer from the looks of thing… And I think you, of all people Farkas, would call me by my real name." 'Ysmir' snarled, although there was an amused smirk on his face. That smile turned cruel and predatory once the Dragonborn's eyes turned to Drangeir. "Who's the whelp?"

"A title from High Hrothgar sounds more impressive." Farkas laughed. "And this is Drangeir, a young warrior from Eastmarch. Vilkas thinks he'll make a good Companion so I'm here to oversee his Proving."

"I see… Well whelp, survive whatever we're about to face and you can consider yourself as good as blooded." Ysmir muttered before turning to the legionnaires that had been waiting. "Quaestor, you and your men are to rest for the moment. When you have recovered report to the Praefect for further orders."

"Understood." The commander, a Quaestor it seemed, said before he and his men moved away to rest up. Passing the Quaestor's men on their way down, half a dozen of the legionnaires made their way up to where Drangeir stood beside Farkas and the Dragonborn.

"Farkas with me, you six stay back a bit and watch our rear." Ysmir ordered before readying his massive axe and descending the steps to the tomb's entrance.

"What about me?" Drangeir called after him, gathering up his shield and axe and following the larger man down.

"Stay close to Farkas and don't cause any trouble." Ysmir growled before pushing upon the heavy metal doors and marching inside Dustman's Cairn.

XX Dustman's Cairn XX

"This brings back memories." Farkas laughed as the group made its way deeper into the crypt, stepping over the remains of the Draugr that once slumbered in their nooks and coffins as well as the corpses of the bandits who had beaten them, only to fall victim to something far worse.

"It does? Well let's hope that this time you don't abandon me to the spiders." Ysmir muttered as he nudged one of the large doors open with Wuuthrad.

"Never gonna let that go, are you?" Farkas asked as he took a moment to inspect the first Falmer body they'd come across.

"Nope." Ysmir snorted as he gave the body of a Chaurus a wide breath and surveyed the chamber they stood in. It was the first room with Falmer remains, meaning it was the last room they attacked before the defending bandits where overrun and slaughtered.

Moving on the group soon found themselves having to wade through the corpses of dead Falmer and the occasional bandit. When they reached the opening to the Falmer inhabited tunnels Ysmir ordered everyone to be as quiet as possible since the Falmer where blind but able to hunt by sound.

"They can't be that tough, they're the corpses we've been tripping over after all." Drangeir laughed as he dropped down into the tunnel.

"How many bandits did you count?" Ysmir asked while Farkas jumped down beside him. "I counted six."

"Yeah I saw about six as well." Drangeir agreed as he stepped aside for the legionnaires to join them.

"The girl said they numbered nearly forty between the bandits and the miners they'd hired to clear this place out." Ysmir told him. "Also said she was the only to escape… Makes you wonder where the other bodies are, doesn't it?"

"Stop scarring the whelp… And the Imperials." Farkas said. "Odds are the bandits killed more of the damned elves then they lost but the corpses got taken away for something."

"Eating." Ysmir laughed harshly before taking several deep breaths and bracing himself. "LAAS YAH NIR!"

Was that… Was that the Thu'um?" Drangeir gasped as Ysmir adjusted his grip on Wuuthrad and set off down the tunnel.

XX Deep Beneath Whiterun Hold XX

The tunnel led north and, like many of the cave systems in Skyrim, was home to numerous clusters of glowing mushrooms. While they gave off enough light for the party to navigate by they still left much of the tunnel, and its many nocks or crevasses, bathe in shadow. Thankfully the Thu'um let Ysmir see any living creature hidden the dark and, if needs be, introduce them to Wuuthrad's blade.

"How long have we been down here?" Drangeir muttered as he emerged from a tunnel into a cavern. It was cramped in the tunnels and, with Ysmir not wanting to stay in one place for too long, everyone was starting to tire of the search. "Since we entered these tunnels we've only encountered four of those creatures, if they've fled this far from Dustman's Cairn then they can't be a threat anymore."

"Listen… You hear the booming in the depths?" Ysmir asked softly as he nodded towards one of the side tunnels leading off from the cavern. Creeping forward, Drangeir listened and caught the faintest hint of noise. "I've been watching the ground as we moved, trails in the dust and scattered bits and pieces are leading us towards it."

"What is it?" Farkas wondered as he joined Drangeir near the tunnel entrance.

"Dwemer ruins, the machinery still works even now." Ysmir told them before signalling that it was time to move again. "If the Falmer have a camp, it'll be there."

Using the Thu'um to let him detect the presence of anything nearby, Ysmir led them deeper into the bowels of Skyrim. The further they went, the more numerous the glowing mushrooms became and the louder the booming got. Reaching the end of the tunnel several of the legionnaires let out gasps of shock and amazement at the site before them.

Great towers of stone and metal rose up from the surface on an underground lake, each baring the tell-tale style of Dwemer architecture. Bridges of smooth stone linked the towers at multiple levels and made travel across the lake a simple affair. At several points the bridges extended outward into the walls of the cavern, showing where one could gain access to the ruins proper. Scurrying across the bridges, or loitering about in the towers, were maybe a dozen Falmer.

Catching the attention of the legionnaires and of Farkas Ysmir proceed to point out each and trusted in their training or experience to compensate for the lack of any real battle strategy. Throwing a quick wolfish grin at Drangeir, and letting out a war cry, Ysmir charged across a stone bridge towards the nearest tower.

Alerted by the war cry, the Falmer turned and let out roars in challenge. When Ysmir reached the nearest he batted it off the bridge with a single swing of Wuuthrad before embedding the blade of his ancient battle axe into the skull of another Falmer. As the other Falmer closed in, Farkas and Drangeir rushed forward and joined Ysmir in the melee. The legionnaires followed behind, moving at a slower pace and staying together due to their training. Farkas's greatsword cut a bloody path through the creatures while Drangeir's shield and war axe proved more than a match for the crude weapons and armour of the Falmer.

When the legionnaires joined the fray, using their heavy shields to block the Falmer's attacks, and let the creatures exhaust themselves against them, victory seemed assured. As the Companions and legionnaires finished off the last of the Falmer the great doors leading to the ruins proper groaned and opened, filling the cavern with an ear splitting screech. A single Falmer emerged, hands bathe in magicka, and bellowed a challenge. Uncountable bellows rang out in answer, some from behind the Falmer while most came from the tunnel the group had emerged from. The Falmer conjured a pair of swords and charged, followed by a small horde of its twisted kin.

"Oh good, I was worried they'd all died." Drangeir laughed as he smashed his shield into the face of the first Falmer to reach him.

"Dammit all to Oblivion." Ysmir snarled as he swung Wuuthrad in a wide arc, cleaving the head from a charging Falmer's shoulders. Turning to the legionnaires he began to bark orders. "You six, back to the tunnel entrance! Bottle them there and hold them back."

"Y-Yes sir!" The legionnaire commander acknowledged as he led his men back to hold off the Falmer reinforcements.

"What about us?" Farkas asked as he deflected a savage blow with his sword. "What are we doing?"

"Taking that doorway!" Ysmir roared before charging forward, batting Falmer left and right as he went.

As the three Companions pushed forward Farkas was the one to meet the magic wielder. The Falmer ducked and dodged around his greatsword but could not get close enough to use its summoned blades. The two engaged, each fruitlessly trying to end the other, until the Falmer was thrown off balance by the corpse of another being tossed at it. Seeing his chance, Farkas thrust his sword straight through its chest and twisted. Pushing forward, the trio fought their way across the stone bridge and up ornate steps to the ancient Dwarven door. As Drangeir faced off against one of the remaining Flamer the chamber was filled with ear splitting screeches.

"Shit, more are coming." Farkas cursed before finishing off his one opponent. "What do we do?"

"Prepare to shut those doors." Ysmir ordered before turning and running back down the steps, planning to support and relieve the legionnaires. As he raced across the stone bridge to their location Ysmir saw that they were struggling to hold off an even greater horde of Falmer.

"Sir fall back." One of the legionnaires yelled as he smashed his shield into the face of a snarling Falmer. "We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"Fall back to Farkas!" Ysmir ordered as he reached them. Forcing them back Ysmir took in a deep breath and roared down the tunnel. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The air before him rippled and ignited as the Thu'um forced and inferno into existence and engulfed the Falmer that were scrambling over their dead. Those not killed be the flames instantly thrashed about, their panicky movements and the intense heat from the flames startling the Falmer behind them and buying time.

"Go now." Ysmir grunted hoarsely, the strain the Thu'um put on his throat making speech painful. As they fled back towards Drangeir and Farkas the legionnaires offered a prayer to the Divines as they saw what was coming. From the doorways came wave after wave of Falmer, Chaurus mixed amongst their number. Actually pausing in shock at the number, Ysmir gulped. "Shor's bones."

"Ysmir come on!" Farkas yelled.

Shaking himself, Ysmir ran up the steps and through the doors as Farkas, Drangeir and the legionnaires pushed them shut.

"Loot the dead." Drangeir ordered as the doors slammed shut. "Get the creatures' weapons, we can use them to wedge the door."

While two of the legionnaires frantically gathered up whatever they could the others threw their weight against the doors to hold them shut. Once the weapons had been wedged in as good as possible Ysmir stepped back and weighted, when it was clear that the Falmer wouldn't be forcing the doors for a while he allowed himself a moments rest.

"Now what?" Farkas asked as he back away from the doors. "How are we to get out of here?"

"Dustman's Cairn wasn't the original entrance, so there's a way outta here elsewhere." Ysmir told them as he turned and walked deeper into the ruins. "Let's go."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, that's gotta be the longest it's ever taken me to write one chapter… I started this over a week ago and only just finished it now. Anyway this is a rough draft for part one of the prologue to an Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim crossover idea I had ages ago. All Skyrim for now as I wanna show how the Dragonborn [using the default artwork design, modified to use a battleaxe, and the title the Greybeards give for him here because… Well I don't feel like coming up with a different look for an early draft] ended up going from Tamrial to where he ends up.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	6. Donning The Hood

_**Back in February of last year I had the idea to cross Batman: Under the Red Hood with the Young Justice cartoon. I was really into the cartoon and was pretty far into making a good plotline out of what I thought was gonna happen, ie who the mole was and what Season Two's title 'Invasion' referred to, but when all that turned out wrong the idea kinda tapered off… Bit hard to work up the interest when your entire plotline is blown out of the water by two episodes [well one and five minutes of another] but I decided that, before I delete the thread for this idea, I'd at least try and write a chapter or two… See how it goes.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Batman: Under The Red Hood belongs to Warner Premiere**_

_**Young Justice belongs to Warner Bros. Animation**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Bat-Cave, Gotham City – Seven Years Ago XX

Dammit it's not fair!" Jason ranted as he paced back and forth in front of the suit displays. "He doesn't trust him, that's it. Bruce just doesn't trust me, he doesn't think I'm as good as Dick and that I can handle things myself."

"That is not the case Master Jason." Alfred said calmly as he finished the evening's ironing. He'd taken to ironing in the cave as it allows him to better monitor how Master Bruce and his young ward were faring "Mater Bruce just thinks you might prefer some company while out on patrol tonight while he attends to matters with the Justice League."

"Yeah and if Barbara wasn't out of town checking out colleges with her mother he'd have felt she could share advice and experiences that he lacks a perspective on." Jason snorted as he opened his case and retrieved his suit. This would be his first time using the new and improved Robin Suit he'd drawn up ages ago. In place of the old 'red tunic over green, short sleeved leotard' Jason now wore a full length, dark red unitard with dark green boots and gloves. His cape was longer and darkened to a dark green, the trim however retained the old canary yellow, and his R crest had been redesigned into a more stylised and jagged font. "Well at least I have the new suit and won't be freezing the family jewels off, eh Alfred?"

"A charming turn of phrase, Master Jason." Alfred remarked as he gathered up the basket of clothing. "Listen Master Jason, and don't tell Master Bruce that I mentioned this, the reason… The reason you'll be working with the two new side-ki, partners, is that both Green Arrow and Wonder Woman requested it of Master Bruce."

"They what?" Jason asked as he pulled his t-shirt off. "They asked Bruce to stick me with their little 'protégés'?"

"No, they asked Master Bruce to assist in the training of Speedy and Wonder Woman as he's had great success with Master Richard, Miss Gordon and yourself." Alfred told him. "But Master Bruce feels they may respond better to someone of their own age group. He also feels that the experience, of leading and being responsible for them, is one you are more than ready for."

"H-he does?" Jason asked, a mix of uncertainty and pride in his voice. "Then why doesn't he say anything? I've been Robin more than three years and all I've ever heard is 'That was almost as good as Dick' or 'Your time was close to Dick's'… Why doesn't he say I'm good if he thinks it?"

"Master Bruce thinks that be comparing you to Master Richard, often underplaying your success, he can encourage you to try harder and surpass Master Richard and maybe even him." Alfred said. "And while I do sometimes question Master Bruce's methods, he does get results with them.

"Yeah well, it'd still be nice to hear it once in a while." Jason muttered as he tried to hide a smile.

XX A Warehouse Outside Sarajevo, Bosnia – Five Years Ago XX

The sounds of a crowbar striking broken bone and beaten flesh echoed through the almost empty building, the occasional grunt of pain accompanying the impacts. Backhand, forehand, backhand, forehand. The Joker varied his technique, some light flicks of the wrist and others heavy blows from the shoulder. And always looking for a new spot to hit least the pervious blow had numbed the area.

As the crowbar fell and fell The Joker alternated between his distinctive chuckle and asking his 'companion' which hurt more, not to be cruel or wicked but out of a genuine curiosity and desire to engage in small talk.

"gho spoiht." Jason Todd, the second Robin, sputtered once The Joker stopped.

"A little louder, lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory." The Joker whizzed, clearly mocking the teen, as he crouched down to listen. Jason's reply was to spit saliva and blood into the twisted clown's face and smirk defiantly. The smile, however, quickly vanished when The Joker retaliated by grabbing his head and slamming it down onto the cold, hard concrete floor. "Now, that was rude. The first boy blunder had some manners. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps… Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar."

As The Joker renewed his brutal beat down, Jason gritted his teeth and did his best to endure. Jason didn't want to give the damn clown the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. By the time The Joker had grown bored and decided to leave, Jason's vision was blurred and his hearing was being bombarded by a deafening ringing. As he tried to track The Joker's movements around the warehouse floor Jason noticed that The Joker sometimes seemed to jump from one place to another between blinks, a sign that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. While The Joker said something at the door, a tasteless joke or mocking farewell most likely, Jason waited. Once he saw the door close Jason struggled into a kneeling position and brought his shackled hands around from behind him.

Staggering to his feet and turning to face the door, Jason made it one step before collapsing to the ground. In agony, but determined to escape, Jason began to crawl towards the door. As he neared the door Jason gave a silent thank you that the ringing was dying down, although the thanks turned to curses when the door turned out to be locked. Leaning against the door, Jason's heart sunk even lower as the ringing was replaced from a beeping coming from nearby.

XX Bialyan Military Outpost, Bialyan/Quracan Boarder – Three Years Ago XX

"You'll pay for this, Queen Bee will have your head." The commander of the outpost snarled at the armoured man watching over him. His capture barely paid his threats any heed as he casually sharpened a jagged combat knife and whistled a tune.

"Whatever you say raghead." The Ravager snorted before turning to his partner. "You nearly done?"

"Almost." His team mate replied as he checked something on a handheld GPS system. This one wore jet black armour, trimmed with a deep red. Etched onto the left breast of his armour was a jagged red 'R'. Finishing with the display and storing it in the heavy tan trench coat he wore, Ravager's partner made his way over. "Rebels will be here in less than fifteen minutes, let's go."

"You sure you don't wanna pocket some of this? It'd be worth a lot on the Black Market." Ravager asked, nodding in the direction of the base's supplies.

"H.I.V.E is paying us enough to raid these outposts and let the rebels pick them clean, no point filling pockets and risking this job." His partner snapped.

"Whatever you say Jay." Ravager shrugged before looking at the commander. "What about him?"

"well, Grant, if we leave him the rebels will torture him for information… Might even find a way of cracking Queen Bee's communications." 'Jay' pointed out before drawing a pistol and executing the commander via double-tap. "We're paid to further destabilise the region, not help the rebels win. Oh and don't use names when on the job."

XX Crime Alley, Gotham City – Six Months Ago XX

"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupid, disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands of who have suffered… The friends he's crippled." Jason raged as he levelled his pistol on Batman and struggled with himself not to use this chance and just shoot the crazed son of a bitch at his feet. "You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping garbage and sent him off to hell."

"You don't understand. I don't think you'd ever understood." Batman said, his eyes never leaving The Joker.

"What? What, your moral code just won't allow for that?" Jason challenged. "It's too hard to cross that line?"

"No. God Almighty, no." Batman snapped before reigning in his emotions. "It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and them end him."

"Aw. So you do think about me." The Joker cooed as he stared up at his nemesis.

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back." Batman tried to explain.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent." Jason said lowering the gun and waving his arms about as he tried to make sense of it all. "I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because... Because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Batman apologised.

"That is so sweet." The Joker said as he turned slightly to look up at Jason.

"Well… You won't have a choice." Jason said, reaching behind his back and drawing another pistol. Tossing the pistol to Batman, who physically flinched as he caught the gun,

"I won't…" Batman began before Jason cut in.

"This is what it's all been about. This… You and me and him… Now is the time you decide!" Jason told Batman before smashing the chair he'd tied The Joker to and pulling the mad clown up as a human shield. "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will. If you want to stop me you're gonna have to kill me."

"You know I won't…" Batman tried to saw but was cut off again.

"I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out." Jason yelled, anger and hurt and sorrow welling up in his voice. "And if you want to stop it you are going to have to shoot me, right in my face."

"This is turning out even better than I'd hoped." The Joker chuckled as Jason dug the barrel of his pistol into the side of his head.

Narrowing his eyes, but never taking them off of Jason's, Batman remained silent for a moment before dropping the pistol on the ground and turning away. If he was refusing to take part or trying to offer Jason his silent permission to go ahead would have been unclear to those observing but Jason knew… The Batman would not even consider taking the shot and killing The Joker, Batman was turning his back on the choice and on him.

"It's him or me, you have to decide." Jason yelled, his voice breaking as he did so. When Batman did not so much as acknowledge him Jason took the gun away from The Joker and aimed at Batman's shoulder, he'd get his mentor's attention. Batman would watch what was coming. "Decide now! Him or me, decide!"

As Jason fired off the first of two rounds Batman acted. Turing and ducking he launched a batarang that clogged the barrel of the pistol and caused it to misfire, damaging Jason's hand and letting The Joker break free.

While The Joker laughed and mocked Batman Jason clutched his injured hand to his chest. He was done, finished. Bruce Wayne his adoptive father, Batman his saviour and mentor had chosen. His teacher had chosen his killer over him. With his free hand Jason pulled the remote trigger to about twenty pounds of explosive out of his pocket and armed the bomb.

XX Unknown Location, Russia XX

As the life restoring liquid of the Lazarus Pit dragged him back from the Abyss, Jason thrashed about in a madness induced fury. Struggling against the thick and heavy chains that held him down against the crude table he'd been submerged on top of. As the Pit's effects dwindled Jason's rage was replaced by despair.

"I'm alive… Why, why am I alive?" Jason asked the seemingly chamber. The bomb had been set to go, Batman had rushed at him and tried to drag him and The Joker to safety… He'd pulled back. Jason didn't wanna live, not if it meant having to share a world with that sick freak. "Why?"

"You are alive because I have need of your talents." A woman's voice cut in. He didn't recognise the voice, or the accent, but it was clear whoever it was had links to Al Ghul. "The League of Shadows has allied themselves with individuals, who I know not, and are plotting something… In fact, I have reason to suspect that you would have been part of their plans had they not been overambitious and their imprinting not failed."

"What imprinting?" Jason asked as he searched for the source of the voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Your abilities… Five years isn't long enough to grow as you have." The voice explained. "They gave you those skills, hoping to make you a tool for later use… But they failed, they lost control and you disappeared before whatever purpose you'd have served could be revealed."

"You're lying." Jason said as he tugged at his restraints. "I remember what happened."

"Do you?" The voice laughed. "How did you survive falling off a cliff? Where did you learn your craft?"

"Luck, I survived due to luck." Jason answered. "And for my skills, Batman and H.I.V.E trained me in what I needed to know."

"Did he teach you how to strip down, clean and reassemble your weapons? How to pilot a range of civilian and military vehicles or how to kill a man with minimum effort?" The voice asked. "No, they gave you the basics… Your time with H.I.V.E simply sharpened what was already there."

" Who are you? And what do you want?" Jason sighed. He didn't want to argue, he was tired.

"Who I am can wait and as for what I want…" The voice began as the speaker walked out into Jason's field of view. "… Is to set you loose on the world, clean if of corruption and criminals. I want you to hurt the League of Shadows, their allies and anyone else who profits on the misery of humanity… Can you do that, Red Hood?"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Grant Wilson, aka Ravager, was Slade's oldest child and an enemy of the Teen Titans [actually the reason Deathstroke is their enemy], give yourself a pat on the back if you actually remember he existed.**_

_**Anyway, first chapter here. Tiny glimpses into Jason's past; setting up his meeting with this universe's version of the Titans, a rewriting of his death, a little something about the time between, another death and how he came back. Anyway whenever I do a second chapter I'll introduce Roy, Donna and whoever else will be joining Jason's merry little band of Mercs/terrorists/Black-Ops [think Titans meets Outlaws with a little of the old Outsiders added for flavour].**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	7. Legacy: A Different Side of the Coin

_**Been a long time since I worked on anything related to Legacy, last couple of chapters got reviews and comments that left me thinking about how the story is developing and I've been thinking on that. Should start working on chapter 14 proper over the long weekend, with a bit of luck. Anyway I thought I'd get back into the swing of things by trying my hand at the first chapter of the alterative plot I'd considered doing… Fair warning to people, this may contain what could be mistaken as the beginning of a Harry/Hermione ship [I don't ship anyone and I'm not planning to start].**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling.**_

_**'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Platform Nine and Three Quarters (September First) XX

As Harry emerged from the side-chamber that housed the King's Cross floo entrance he brushed some ash from his cloak and tried to keep his lunch down. Magical transport never agreed with him and Harry didn't feel to found of the floo or portkeys either. Taking his trunk, and Glaucus' cage, from Kreacher Harry bid his only true friend farewell and began to shove his way through the slowly growing crowd surrounding the enchanted muggle train.

"Watch it." Harry snapped as he bumped into a bushy hair girl in muggle clothing. Not bothering to wait, and ignoring the muttered words about his rudeness, Harry boarded the train and set out in search for a carriage. After struggling for a moment to stow his case harry slumped down next to the window and closed his eyes, only to snap them open when Glaucus let out a sharp shriek. "Ugh, what? You want to fly to Scotland? Alright, off you go."

No sooner had his owl set northward then Harry had the window closed and the blind drawn down to dim the light and ease his slowly growing headache. Tilting his head to the side Harry listened to the mass of students and parents as they said their goodbyes and parted, some clambering onto the train and others retreating back to wave teary farewells. As he slowly drifted off to sleep the compartment's door slide open and the girl, now dressed in the unadorned robes of an unsorted First Year, entered.

"Sorry can I sit here?" She asked as she dragged her trunk in and sat down.

"You already have." Harry pointed out, not opening his eyes or bothering to show any other sign that he acknowledged her presence. Shifting slightly in his seat, trying to get comfy and sleep, Harry tried to ignore the girl but her constant fidgeting about caused the seat to squeak and her robes to rustle. Growling to himself harry opened his eyes and fixed her with his best glare. "Can't you sit still for five minutes?"

"I've only been here for a minute." The girl defended, her voice was high pitched and had a 'little know-it-all' twang to it. "And what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong with my eyes." Harry huffed although he quickly looked to the compartment door's small window to check his reflection. Seeing that they were still their normal tarnished gold, and that he only had two, Harry stared accusingly at the girl. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're yellow and that's not normal." The girl said matter of factly and in a tone that made Harry thing he should feel dumb for not know that yellow isn't normal.

"Maybe not for the muggles, but you'll find that my eyes are far from rare in Our World." Harry challenged with hints of superiority in his tone and his emphasis on 'Our World', he may not agree with his estranged family on all subjects but there was a definite 'them and us' to his world view.

"Your world?" The girl repeated with a wonderfully amusing look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean your world?"

"Witches and wizards, of course." Harry said bluntly as he rooted through his trunk for a book. "Far more interesting than the muggles… Your parents are muggle, right?"

"Yes, they're dentists." The girl answered, not quiet catching his tone of voice and apparently thinking that the word dentists would mean something to him. "Your parents are magic then?"

"My mother was the head of one of the oldest, and wealthiest, Pureblood families in all of England." Harry said after a moment of silence. "Now I am… I guess."

"Your mother was… Oh, oh I'm sorry." The girl said as she worked out what he'd meant. What followed was the kind of awkward silence that comes about because someone mentioned something they didn't know they should have. The silence continued as the train pulled out of the station and began its long trek north.

Harry enjoyed the silence, a chance to lose himself in his school books and keep his mind off his family. Shortly after he'd stopped talking the girl had retrieved a book of her own, Hogwarts: A History, and started reading up on the school and world she was now part of. The two sat there, not speaking a word to one another, for some time before the compartment door opened and a small blond boy poked his head in.

"S-sorry but did either of you see a toad?" The boy asked as he looked between Harry and the girl.

"No." Harry said in a tone that implied he wanted to add 'now go away' to the end of his sentence.

"Oh, sorry." The boy said as his face fell. "Oh no, I've lost him… Gran's going to get annoyed now."

"Why would your granny care about a toad?" Harry couldn't help but ask, looking up from his book and staring at the boy in confusion.

"He was a gift from my great-uncle Algie." The boy said before crouching down and looking under the seats. "And now I can't find him."

"Don't worry, we'll help you find him." The girl said as she stood up and smiled, although the smile turned into a scowl directed at Harry after he snorted loudly and turned the page of his Potions textbook. "Well I'll help you look."

"Good riddance." Harry yawned once the compartment was empty. Getting up to swap his Potions book for his Charms text Harry looked at the door and thought for a minute before letting out a sigh and following the two out of the compartment. Stopping the first student he passed, a tall Hufflepuff, Harry asked if the boy knew the Summoning Charm.

"Yeah, why?" The boy asked as he and Harry moved to allow a group of Ravenclaws to pass.

"There's a first year wondering around looking for his lost toad, I'll give you five galleons if you'll find him and summon the damn thing." Harry answered before fishing the coins out of his robes. "Deal?"

"Alright." The boy shrugged before taking the coins and setting off in search of the toadless First Year.

Making his way back to his compartment, and deciding to read something other than his Charms book, Harry rooted out a copy of Dark Defence. While 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' was a good source of the basics, Harry preferred the case studies and example that Lyesmith had included in his work as it made understanding the topic easier. That the text was considered standard reading for Aurors also helped make it appealing. Opening the book and starting on the chapter dedicated to curses, Harry let time slip away.

"You know, that was a nice thing you did for Neville." A voice said, taking Harry out of his book and alerting him to the girl's return.

"For who?" Harry asked while he wondered when the witch with the snacks would come around.

"For Neville, the boy who'd lost his toad." The girl said as she settled down into her seat. "His name's Neville Longbottom, we introduced ourselves while looking for Trevor."

"…Longbottom?" Harry muttered before going to the compartment doors and checking if the boy, Neville, was still around. "I'll remember that and avoid the boy from now on."

"Why would you avoid him?" The girl asked, she seemed to ask a lot of questions, as Harry returned to his seat.

"The Longbottoms and the Blacks aren't on the best of terms at the moment… Not sure if they hate us more or less than the Lestrange family." Harry explained as he sat down and turned to look out the window. "Bad things from the war, wounds still fresh and all that."

"Your family fought against the Death Eaters?" The girl asked, excitement in her voice. "I've read about all about the Dark Lord and his defeat by the young Darren Potter, I met him earlier on the train actually."

"No my family was neutral, but leaned in favour of the Death Eaters and their dark lord." Harry told her, smirking slightly at the shocked expression on her face when he did. "One cousin was neutral but would have supported the Ministry, she married a muggleborn, while my other two cousins sided with Voldemort… One is serving life in Azkaban for crimes in his name, crimes against the Longbottom family."

"How could your family do that to innocent people?" The girl gasped in shock.

"Ask them, they did it." Harry said dismissively. "Harry Black did nothing in the War and has nothing to answer for."

"Well I … that's true you did nothing, but why would your family do those kinds of things?" The girl asked.

"Why do the muggles do the same?" Harry countered. "Muggles kill, torture and discriminate against their own all the time. The Wizarding World is just smaller, so it seems worse."

"Oh." The girl said softly before falling silent for a while. "So… Your name's Harry?"

"Huh… I am Harold J. Black, adoptive son to Walburga Black and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Harry introduced himself. "We are one of the oldest, wealthiest, and through blood and ancestry, magical families in all of Britain."

"Really? How old is your family? Have any of your family done great deeds? You must know all kinds of impressive magic." The girl fired off in quick succession, asking questions and making statements at a pace Harry found difficult to follow. It was almost two whole minutes before she stopped talking long enough for Harry to ask her own name, just to be polite. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hi." Harry said simply, unsure if she'd start into another barrage of questions. Quickly debating with himself Harry decided to try a proper conversation with her, as interacting with a muggleborn would help with future meetings between himself and Ted. "Have you read up anything about our world?"

"Oh yes, I've read Hogwarts: A History and practiced a few simple spells to get ready." Hermione said happily. "I'd imagine you know much more magic, growing up in a Wizarding household."

"Mother ensured I was taught the basics of most magical branches, preparing me for Hogwarts where I would be above the other students." Harry admitted, bragged really, before trying to think of something else to talk about. "Eh… So how much that that book teach you about the school?"

"Oh lots, did you know that the ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to match the sky outside? Or that it is impossible for anyone to Apparate or Disapparate on school grounds?" Hermione told him. "It explained that the entire school is enchanted to look like an old ruin to muggles and has strong wards to make sure no one comes close… Muggle technology won't work too close to the school either as the magic in the air interferes with the technology."

"I didn't about muggle things not working." Harry said as she took a breath of air before continuing.

"I know that Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster and he was an important figure in the war against the Death Eaters" Hermione went on, seemingly delighted to be talking to someone around her age that didn't mind that she knew things. "Students are divided into four houses, each named after the four founders of Hogwarts. I've read up on all of them and think I'll be in Ravenclaw, which would be nice, but I'd love to be in Gryffindor."

"Why would you want to be a Gryffindor?" Harry snorted, he'd heard about Gryffindor and didn't think too highly of them.

"Well Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and so were so many other famous wizards and witches, I'd love to follow them." Hermione admitted, looking a little sheepish. "Where do you want to go, which House do you want to be in?"

"So you'd base where you'll spend the next seven years on where other people studied and not on which house you would do best in?" Harry laughed. "That's a stupid reason to want to be a Gryffindor… So I guess you'd fit right in, wouldn't you?"

"Hey that's not fair!" Hermione snapped. "And what's wrong with being in Gryffindor?"

"Oafs that lot, they tend to be pushy, conceited, and overly self-confident and oh so convinced that they knew best." Harry spat. "I'd settle for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but never Gryffindor."

"And what House would you like?" Hermione challenged.

"Slytherin, the home of the cunning and determined." Harry said proudly. "The Blacks have almost unanimously been sorted into Slytherin, and I he the qualities the House looks for."

"But you're still hoping for it because your family went there?" Hermione pointed out, throwing his own argument back at him. "You want to be a Slytherin because your family went there and not because it's the House you'd do best in?"

"I-I… Huh." Harry stuttered before going quiet and ending the conversation.

XX Hogwarts Great Hall XX

The First Years filed in after McGonagall and came to a halt in front of a simple stool with an old worn hat on top of it. Hundreds of candles floated above them and the transparent roof showed off the moon and stars. Professor McGonagall walked forward and produced a sheet of parchment.

"When I call your name, come forward and put on the hat." She informed them before starting alphabetically.

While he waited for his name to be called Harry turned his attention to the Staff Table, scanning if for those he knew off. At one end was the huge man Hagrid. Moving further along was a sallow-skinned man with messy hair, Severus Snape the Potions Master. A few seats past him was Albus Dumbledore himself, Harry moved quickly past him while avoiding catching his eye. The next, and final, person Harry knew of had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders. It seemed Dumbledore had given Lily Potter a position at Hogwarts.

"Black, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called, summoning Harry forward so he could be sorted. Handing the old hat to him as he approached, Harry sat and donned the ancient and tattered cloth.

"Hmmm, curious…. Oh so curious." A soft voice whispered in Harry's ear, almost inaudible. "You've got courage. And a good mind, so much knowledge lying in wait to be unlocked. I can feel it all, it hungers for a wielder. But even deeper there lays cleverness, resourcefulness, determination and a seed of greatness… No, not a seed but a plant. Withered and dormant but waiting for the nourishment to grow strong once more. But, but I sense another seed… A seed of doubt, of uncertainty."

"I don't know, do I want Slytherin for myself or because my family goes there?" Harry muttered, low enough for just the hat to hear. "What do you think, oh magical talking hat?"

"Snide remarks won't earn you points with me boy." The Hat warned. "I'll dig a little deeper but I can already tell you where you should go… Yes, yes determination and drive. Cunning and cleverness… And knowledge, my lord so much knowledge. Power and secrets just lying here, locked away in the mind of a childe just waiting to awaken. You want power, boy? Real power, don't you? Then I'll give you it, send you to where they know that knowledge is real power. The place to best relearn your lessons once more… IS RAVENCLAW!"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Main change between this version and normal is that in Slytherin Harry is surrounded by the belief in Tradition and stability [new and different bad] and that showing exploitable weaknesses is bad while here knowledge and the pursuit of would be what his House teaches him… And that can lead to some very bad things happening.**_

_**Square Enix has registered a domain linked to the Legacy of Kain series, warfornosgoth, hinting that we may see a sequel or reboot sometime in the future so Happy Days!**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	8. The Dragon Hunter Cometh

_Follow up to chapter 5. More of the Flamer and the dangers lurking in the depths beneath Skyrim. Let's see how things go._

_Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!_

_The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda_

_Dragon Age belongs to Bioware_

_XXXXX_

XX Unknown Ruins Deep Beneath Whiterun Hold XX

As the mixture of Companions and Legionnaires moved deeper and deeper into the ancient Dwemer ruins everyone was on edge. They hadn't met any more of the Falmer since the battle over the lake, but they had heard the creatures skittering about and that was worrying. Ysmir was leading, relying on the Blood of the Wolf to let him see and smell any risks.

"Why isn't he using the Thu'um? It let him spot things in the caves?" Drangeir's voice came from behind, probably asking what most of the group was wondering.

"The Thu'um isn't meant for humans, not originally" Farkas explained once they'd entered a larger chamber and stopped to rest and treat any wounds. "It strains his throat, use it often now and he won't be able to Shout later."

"Oh." Drangeir said before turning to watch Ysmir who was crouched in the centre of the chamber and apparently unable to sit still, constantly twitching and turning on the spot. "What's wrong with him, why is he moving like that?"

"Ysmir knows these kinds of ruins better than we would. He knows which hisses are pipes and which are evil little elves, he can tell the click click click of loose gears apart from the sounds of those monsterous bugs… Odds are we're surrounded and don't know it." Farkas said in a low voice, his eyes jumping to wherever Ysmir looked in case something was there. Moving away from the young whelp, who'd proven himself in Farkas' eyes, and passing the legionnaires, who were busy applying salves and downing stamina replenishing potions, Farkas kneelt down next to Ysmir. "The full moon bothering you?"

"No, the smell." Ysmir replied with a toothy grin. "It reeks of blood and decay, I don't know what the Falmer have been doing but it is almost unbearable… Can't you smell it?"

"I don't have the Wolf anymore, remember? My senses are as 'attuned' as your own." Farkas pointed out. "But really, how are you holding up? You've got some pretty crap armour and a two-handed weapon, this isn't your normal attire for Falmer slaying."

"Armour is okay, lose the gloves and boots and I can transform without anything constricting… As for the axe, blame Vignar." Ysmir snorted. "Old coot won't stop going on about how I should be carrying Wuuthrad, axe of Ysgramor, as a symbol of my position amongst the Companions. I'd rather have my trusty shield and a blade but…"

"You decided to humour an old and honoured Companion." Farkas finished with a laughed. "I think the others have rested long enough, we should push on."

With a nod of his head, and with phlegm to clear his throat, Ysmir hefted his heavy axe over his shoulder and took point. Creeping deeper and deeper into the ruins Ysmir couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever see the sky again, he could smell more Falmer then he'd ever imagined and that worried him. He was use to fighting small groups of them scattered throughout a cave system or across ruins like this. But never this many, nowhere near this many. As time passed, and there luck held, Ysmir began to hope they could make it to some kind of exit… And that's when they struck. Swooping down on them came a pair of Chaurus Hunters, vile flying forms of those horrific insects the Falmer liked so much. Dropping from the pipes in their wake a dozen Falmer, one of whom met an unfortunate end as Farkas brought his greatsword up in a vicious arc. Drangeir, letting fly with axe blows and shield bashes, managed to down one of the other Falmer.

Leaving his Companion allies to handle the Falmer Ysmir and the legionnaires focused on the Chaurus. Their heavier armour and thick shields meant they could keep one at bay while Wuuthrad's length kept Ysmir himself out of range of the creature's wicked stingers. A death rattle signified the legionnaires' victory and while two rushed to Ysmir's aide, the others attacked the flank of the remaining Falmer.

"Just die dammit!" Ysmir snarled as the creature's stinger nicked his cheek. Watching the beast's movements Ysmir was able to dodge its next lunge and clip its wings as it passed causing it to plough into one of the remaining Falmer and begin spasming. Pausing to check his cheek, hoping no venom had gotten in, as the sounds of battle died down Ysmir let out a sigh of relief only to whip around when Farkas roared with rage. The wounded Chaurus, which he'd thought was having a death spasm, had managed to skewer Drangeir then the younger Nord had gotten close to finish it off.

"AHH!" Farkas roared as he stabbed at the insect like a madman, several of the legionnaires helping.

Letting out a curse Ysmir rushed forward and brought Wuuthrad down on the stinger that had impaled Drangeir, severing the limb and allowing the quaestor to get him away. Snarling in fury Ysmir brought Wuuthrad down with all his might, all but cleaving the near dead Chaurus in two. Turning to Drangeir as the stinger was pulled free, accompanied by a spurt of dark red blood, Ysmir noted how pale the boy was.

"Shor's bones Serana looked healthier." Ysmir gulped as he moved to make Drangeir comfortable, it was all he or any of them could do.

"I-I sorry… Harbinger… I… I wasn't good enough." Drangeir whispered, the strength seeping away from his body with each passing moment.

"Nonsense, you've more skill and prowess than any other Companion I've seen proved." Ysmir told him, trying to comfort the dying man. "Now sleep… And when you wake to Sovngarde you will go. And as Jorrvaskr will ring with songs of your skill so to shall Shor's hall echo with tales of the Son of Snow that Ysmir called Shield-Brother."

"Y-You think I… I'll be accepted?" Drangeir gasped, he hadn't much time left.

"Tsun will test you, like he tests all." Ysmir said as he laid a hand on Drangeir's should and squeezed reassuringly. "But I have faced Tsun, and seen you in battle, so trust me when I say you will take you rightful place alongside our ancestors… Go now, Drangeir of the Companions, the Halls of Valor call you."

Once Drangeir had passed on they continued forward, the smell of death and sounds of the fight would attract more Falmer. Stopping to rest in a large chamber Ysmir broke away from the others, setting himself against one of the stone walls half hidden by shadow and rubble.

"Any idea on which way to go?" Farkas asked after a while, having made his way to Ysmir's side while the younger Nord was deep in thought. "Any idea how we can get out of here?"

"I've been thinking about it." Ysmir said before pointing over at two separate routes out of the chamber. "The ones on the left have a strong smell of old and dry blood wafting from it… While the others are the source of a lot of the Flamer sounds I've been hearing."

"Unknown danger or a horde of monstrous elves… Choices, choices." Farkas muttered before getting up and moving back towards the others.

Moving over to the doors on the right and pressing his ear to it, Ysmir listened as hard as he could. Concentrating and counting, he tried to work out just how many he was hearing. Giving up and walking to the other doors he tried to keep the Wolf under control as he inspected it. Little to no noise on the far side and the area around the doors was thick with undisturbed dust. Sifting through the dust Ysmir found dozens of small black crystal fragments. Checking the frame of the door, and noting the location of several marks that donated where whatever the chips and pieces had come from had clipped. Sniffing and then licking the small chips Ysmir suspected he knew what they'd come from, although he hoped he was wrong.

"Can any of you cast Soul Trap?" Ysmir asked once he'd joined up with Farkas and the others.

"N-No sir, none of my men have any talent in magic." The quaestor replied after looking to his men.

"No." Farkas said when Ysmir looked to him. "Why would we need a Soul Trap spell anyway?"

"I want to confirm what I already know." Ysmir growled as he extended his hand and showed the fragments. "These are part of a Black Soul Gem, a massive one that had to be forced through that door over there."

"By the Divines!" A legionnaire gasped as he tried to imagine just how big the Soul Gem must have been.

"Talos preserve us." The quaestor gulped as he too thought about the giant gem.

"I don't know about you lot, but I think I'll risk the doors with the Falmer and not go near the soul eating crystal." Farkas said bluntly before storming over to the far right door. "Who's with me?"

"That's the better path to take." Ysmir agreed, the strain of foolishly using Aura Whisper repeatedly earlier notable in his voice. "I can smell water that way and, if I've been counting the corners right, might lead back to the towers we came upon when we first got here. The problem is, how do you get past the army of those things to make it back across the bridges and into the tunnels?"

"Could we take them?" Farkas asked, anger and bloodlust lacing his tone.

"Not that many, we are but eight against the unknown. Ysmir sighed. "No way we could take them, we'll be overwhelmed… Dragon Aspect could let me hold them off for a time. It's loud and bright, would draw the attention of the Falmer and their Chaurus."

"No." Farkas said coldly, clearly understanding what Ysmir planned. "Either we all escape and live or we both fight and die, you're not staying back!"

"I'm the best chance you all have. They have to get out of here to alert the legion to what's under here and you've got to get back to Whiterun, mobilise the Companions and Hold Guards… Me, down here is where I can do the most damage. Kill as many of them as I can while you rally the cavalry." Ysmir said sadly as he walked to the blood scented doors and began to drag the heavy Dwarven design open. "I'll lure them down this way, you all hide back in the passage we came up through. Once they chase me you make a break for it… Get help and come back here, clear the whole damn ruin of them."

"I'm not going to let another Shield-Brother die down here in this Falmer infested hole, if you stay and fight then so will I!" Farkas snarled as he stomped up to and glared at Ysmir, completely ignoring that Ysmir stood nearly half a head taller and had several pounds of muscle on him as well.

What followed was nearly two minutes of them both glaring down at the other before Ysmir sighed and nodded. The pair relaxed once the stalemate was over and then Ysmir stuck Farkas a vicious headbutt, knocking him out. Ordering the quaestor to drag Farkas back down the passage they'd come up earlier and the other legionnaires to go with him, Ysmir walked up to the doors that stood between him and the Falmer and took a deep breath. He knew pretty well what was coming. Pushing the heavy doors open Ysmir was greeted by the site of more Falmer than he could ever have imagined. The closest of them, attracted by the sound of the heavy doors found themselves launched by a roar of FUS RO DAH off the bridges. Startled by the sound, and now aware that what had entered their presence was a threat, the Falmer began to charge towards him.

"Victory or Sovngarde." Ysmir muttered bitterly before turning and running full sprint towards the other doors.

XX Heart Of The Ruins XX

Ysmir hated it when he was right, hated it when these old ruins housed ancient and powerful objects of unknown purpose and he really hated it when the vile creatures that made the ruins their home tried to kill him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been fighting at this point, but if the corpses around him and the wounds on his person said he'd been making his final stand for a while. The creatures kept coming, pouring through the only entrance into the great chamber he'd found at the end of the hallway that reeked of blood and decay.

The entire chamber was marked with runes and patterns the likes of which Ysmir had never seen. While bits and pieces looked like some of the old Dwemer markings he'd seen before, none of it matched up with warnings or labels he'd come across in other ruins. Doing his best not to slip on the blood and guts that stained the floor, his kills tended to get messy when he fought as a werewolf, Ysmir cleaved another elven head from its respective shoulders before backing up against the biggest Soul Gem he'd ever seen outside of the realm inside Azura's Star.

"Damn things gotten brighter." Ysmir panted as the gem leeched the souls of the fallen Falmer and grew in power. Clutching the Amulet of Talos that he wore, Ysmir didn't care much for worshipping his predecessor but wearing it did help with making the Thu'um more useable, and concentrating Ysmir used what might be his final Shout. "MUL QAH DIIV!"

As the draconic soul took the form of spectral armour around him and his muscles swelled with power Ysmir let out a twisted snarl and swung Wuuthrad in a wide, sweeping arc that sent Falmer sailing. Storming forward into the sea of monstrous elves without fear or weakness Ysmir began to cut a bloody path. As the elves died the great Soul Gem pulsed, their souls drawn to it even without the need for a binding spell. As more and more souls were fed to the Gem the chamber began to come alive, ancient artefacts flickering to life and rune patterns flaring up.

"Dir Volaan!" Ysmir roared in the dragon tongue as the Aspect Shout drew out more of his innate nature, pulled more of the dragon to the surface. Striking and punching, axe blade and fists stained red… Ysmir was lost in the battle against the elves, these elves would either pave his path to Sovngarde or serve as a mountain Hircine would have to climb for his soul. Breathing in deeply, Ysmir unleashed an inferno against those Falmer closest to him. "YOL TOOR SHUR!"

As a dozen Falmer burned to death, and their souls added to the tally, the walls of the chamber began to shimmer and twist as the walls between Mundus and Oblivion became strained. As the slaughter continued the strain grew, tongues of purple flame and arcs of dark energy materialising in the air. Eventually the strain grew too great and the entire chamber was flooded with dark light as the ancient Dwemer creation performed its function, punching a hole through Mundus, through Oblivion and beyond.

XX The Wounded Coast, The Free Marshes XX

The small group that made up the Coastline Cutters had been drinking and enjoying their hard earned loot, it had been hard trying to look intimidating long enough to 'convince' that merchant to hand over ten percent of everything he'd been carrying, when the coastline just up from them flashed purple and was filled with the sounds of fighting. While most had hid, or gathered up their things in preparation to flee, two of the bravest and most drunk members set off to investigate. Creeping up the coast, using the rocks as cover, they came across the end of a fight between what looked to be nearly a dozen Darkspawn and a single Chasind. Most of the Darkspawn lay dead, killed by the savage's massive axe no doubt, but the man was clearly tired and wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

"Hey, go get the others." One of the gang members hissed to the other. "This fights nearly over and we've set to profit mate."

"What?" The other one asked.

"If he wins then we kill him and loot everything down there… Darkspawn gear actually sells quite well, since its rare and all." The first explained. "On the other hand if the Darkspawn win, well there's only three left and we can take them because, again, that stuff is worth coin."

"Oh yeah… I-I should go get the others." His associate agreed before scampering off.

Unaware on the ambush in planning Ysmir and the few Falmer that had been pulled through with him continued to try and kill one another. Ducking under a lunging elf and side-stepping its kin Ysmir swung his axe and killed the third. Trying to catch his breath, and forgetting his surroundings for an instant, Ysmir was knocked off his feet as one of the remaining Falmer rammed into him. Rolling on the ground and wrestling Ysmir found himself pinned under the elf and glaring up at its snarling face. When the beast raised its sword arm high in preparation to stab he threw two quick jabs into its exposed flank and another at the armoured face, breaking a knuckle or two judging from the pain. Using the momentary reprieve from the Falmer flinching to pull a small dagger from its sheath on his belt Ysmir gutted the elf and pushed it off.

"Just you and me left." Ysmir spat as he faced the final Falmer which had been startled and distracted by the sounds of crashing waves while he'd killed its kin. With a snarl of rage the fallen elf charged… And ended up impaling itself and the dagger Ysmir thrust forward. Leaving the dagger in the creature's head and staggering over to where Wuuthrad lay in the sand, Ysmir dropped onto his ass and surveyed the area. "Sand and tide means up near Haafingar, but no coast like this up there… Rocks look more like the Reach. Sort it out later… Clean wounds and sleep now."

"No need to go wasting any of your little poultices, those wounds won't be what kills you!" A voice yelled out in what sounded like some kind of Nordic dialect, something like what the Skaal had but different.

"Go bother someone else." Ysmir said as he slowly raised himself to his feet and readied Wuuthrad against the new comers. Eyeing the ragtag group before him, with their shoddy blades and poorly made shields, Ysmir almost laughed. "Is this a joke?"

"Does I look like a joke?" The one who looked to be the leader, he was the only one who bothered to speak and actually had a helmet, yelled before charging at Ysmir with his sword raised above his head.

"Actually…" Ysmir began before easily sidestepping the charge and spinning around to drive Wuuthrad's blade between the man's shoulders. "… Yes, yes you do."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Right, there we go. The Dovahkiin is now on Thedas, although I guess most of this could be used as the beginning of just about any Skyrim crossover with a Dragonborn who joined the Companions. Not sure if I'll do anymore with this idea, first chapter got no real interest… Anyway see you.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	9. Legacy: Homecoming

**_Just throwing up a rough draft of a scene that'll be in Legacy or its sequel. Scene in question is Harry back in England on Christmas Eve after spending a year and a half in the U.S.A following the event in Los Angeles… And boy has he changed, mostly for the worst [Early draft, subject to revision and improvement when actual story catches up]._**

**_Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!_**

**_'Harry Potter' belongs to J K Rowling._**

**_'Legacy of Kain' belongs to Crystal Dynamics._**

**_XXXXX_**

XX Gordric's Hollow (December '97) XX

The Barge Inn was the quintessential British village pub; comprised of one small, very dirty, and dingy room with bay windows so encrusted with filth that you can barely see through them. The place was filled with rough wooden tables and an even rougher bar along the back wall. The owner and proprietor, a miserable old bat that looked like she had hag blood in her somewhere, had been eying him all night with that look of 'you are not from around here, you are suspicious'.

'_Decrepit old bint'._ Harry thought as he finished off his pint of cheap and bitter beer. Although, if he was honest, he most look a sight with his matted grey hair and sickly pale skin. His battered jacket over worn t-shirt and dirt stained jeans really added to the 'creepy drifter' look he'd picked up after his little chat with that asshole in LA. Glaring back Harry slowly found his eyes dropping to her exposed, and veiny, neck. Quickly scanning the room, and confirming he was the only one left, Harry rose and made his way over to the bar as common thoughts ran through his head. _'Reach across, snatch and suck... Bite deep, let shock stop the screams… Haven't eaten in hours, feed and enjoy.'_

"Another?" The crone snapped when he set his glass down and glared at her.

"No… Not thirsty for drink." Harry panted as he eyed her neck, the rough lower class accent he'd adapted while in hiding giving his voice a far more menacing tone then he'd intended. Tearing his eyes away and trying to focus, Harry got back to what he'd come to this crappy village for. "Where's the graveyard from here?"

"Out there, hang a right an' then a left. End of the road." The barkeep said, pointing a bony hand at the door then jerking her thumb in the directions to illustrate. "Bit late to be paying respects, ain't it?"

"Never too late to pay dues to the dead." Harry muttered as he rooted through his pockets for something to distract from the cravings. Finding a battered pack of cigarettes he let out a sigh of relief and stuck the last of them into his mouth. Pointing with his thumb to the cigarette, Harry mumbled 'got a light?'.

"There..." the woman snapped, tossing Harry a box of matches. "… Now get out, we're closed."

Turning without a word of thanks and making his way for the door, pausing only to grab his bad as he passed his table, Harry stepped out into the gentle snowfall. After having two matches extinguished by the snow, and another snap on him, Harry managed to get his cigarette lit allowing the nicotine rush to temporarily numb the cravings for blood. The fact that the smoke dulled his sense of smell as well was a welcome bonus.

Trudging down the empty streets, paying little attention to the world around him as he went, Harry made his way to the old church and its cemetery. Snapping the padlock that kept the gates securely shut and pushing the heavy iron gates open, Harry made his way through the ancient resting place of countless muggles and magic users. Making his way to the graves from a decade and a half ago, following the pull of his grave, Harry soon stood before a simple tombstone.

_Here lies Harry James Potter,_

_July 30, 1980 – October 31, 1981_

_Lost but loved,_

_Gone but not forgotten._

"Gone but not forgotten." Harry snorted as he finished off his cigarette, snuffing the butt out on top of the tombstone. A quick glance at the stone told a different story. The engraving was old and worn, faded by time and rain. The snow barely covered the weeds and growth which had sprung up around the tombstone and Harry's footprints provided the only disturbances in the snow around it. Dropping his bag to the ground and struggling for a minute with the zipper Harry managed to retrieve a small wreath that he set on the grave. Satisfied that his grave no longer looked so desolate Harry brushed some of the snow away and dug his fingers into the cold, hard earth to snatch up a handful of soil. Holding the soil in a clenched fist, Harry let it revitalise him partly. "The soil of my grave provides me respite."

Brushing the dirt from his hand once he was finished at his grave Harry picked up his bag and moved inward, pack towards the church and village proper. Stepping over the discarded chain and broken lock as he left the cemetery Harry nearly walked right into a couple who'd been passing.

"Sorry pet." Harry said as he lightly bumped the woman. She was pretty enough, golden hair and green eyes although her dark roots where beginning to show. Her clothes looked recent and expensive, although Harry noted that they were far to light for this kind of weather. The man, boyfriend most likely since neither wore a ring, had on older clothes. The dodgy denim, plus his bleached mullet, screamed of a man stunk in a decade with poorer fashion. The man eyed Harry wearily, silently debating with himself about something. Whatever it was that was going on in the man's head mattered little to Harry, at least until the man spoke.

"Forget it mate, it's all good." He said in a thick Liverpudlian accent before pulling his girl closer and moving on.

Watching the pair leave Harry took several deep breaths. Even with his smell dulled from the earlier smoke he caught a familiar scent and reminded Harry just who the man had been. Snarling with hatred, and deciding the rest of his business in the village could wait, Harry chucked his bag back into the cemetery and took off after the pair. Harry turned the corner after them just in time to see Bobby pin the girl to the wall and latch onto her neck.

"Hello bobby." Harry said as his fist collided with the side of Bobby's head and knocked him back.

"The hell? You hit like a truck… The hell are you?" Bobby yelped as he staggered back and reached up to dab at the busted skin.

"Those ridges aren't to impressive now, are they Bobby?" Harry mocked in reference to the distorted forehead Bobby's 'vamp-face' possessed while Bobby wiped at the blood that was running down into his eye.

"Do I know you?" Bobby asked in confusion, apparently unable to place Harry due to the fake accent.

"You don't remember me Bobby? I'm hurt." Harry laughed, cold and cruel, as the old arrogance and sophistication seeped back into his voice. A soft growl from behind tipped Harry off that he'd gotten things wrong as the girl, another vampire it seemed, lunged at him. Turning and catching her by the throat Harry lifted the girl off her feet and, while keeping an eye on Bobby in case of attack, pulled a small stake from his pocket. Driving the stake into her heart and catching a handful of her dust Harry turned back to Bobby and blew the dust away. "Your friend should have known better then to attack me."

"Y-You… Hehe, you-your 'Kain'. Hahaha." Bobby sniggered as be stuck his hands in his pockets. It was interesting to see, the sudden change from concern and uncertainty to cockiness once Bobby remembered him… Harry would have to wipe that smirk right off his face. "You're back, that's brave. I mean, we did send you running like a little dog. Hehe, back to die little fake?"

"You did nothing, Bobby. It was those Order of Aurelius sycophants you sided with that forced me back." Harry corrected as the two squared off, slowly circling and watching for an opening. "Speaking of which, how is that little Chinese tart anyway?"

"Japanese, she's Japanese." Bobby corrected as his eyes flickered between Harry and the surrounding area, searching for something. "And she's great, everything's great. Order's big, and I'm big up in it. Screwing you and you BS 'messiah' crap was the best move I ever made."

"Really? I could have sworn that those cavern dwelling, demon worshippers had standards… Standards you just would not measure up to." Harry said just as several pops sounded around him and Bobby as a group of witches and wizards Apparated in. `

"What's this?" One of the wizards, a tall black man with a thick cockney accent snapped at Bobby once he'd looked Harry over. "Told you to stay put and call if Potter showed."

"Y-Yeah I know, b-but this guy is the one who tried to organise the vampires against The Dark Lord." Bobby stuttered, pointing at Harry in case there was some confusion about who he was referring too. "I-I thought that'd fetch a good price, someone who'd tried to rally an army… You know."

"Ha, haha, Hahaha… Oh this is simply amazing." Harry laughed, his voice startling some of the wizards. "First you betray me to the Order, whom I presume have since discarded you now that My army is there's to command, and now you serve Voldemort's lackies… Hahaha, you really are pathetic Bobby, you know that."

No sooner had Harry finished laughing then more pops heralded the arrival of another group of wizards. They began arguing with the first to arrive about who got the bounty for him, the first claiming they'd seen him first while the second argued he'd triggered some kind of taboo and so was there bounty to collect. Flashing a feral grin at Bobby and letting out an animalistic snarl Harry lunged at the closest wizard and dragged his short but claw-like nails across the unfortunate man's throat.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Rough scene, needs an ungodly amount of work to fix but it was in my head and I wanted it out. I use the Buffyverse as the basis for my vampires since the HP books don't give enough detail on them [Order of Aurelius and the Japanese vampire mention come straight from either Buffy's tv show or the comics]. Hinted at stuff that has yet to happen in Legacy, things may chance depending on how the story develops as I go but for now you've got a little glimpse at the future.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	10. Donning The Hood 2

_**More on the idea of an UTRH and YJ crossover from chapter six. Jason setting out to assemble a team to help him fight against Ra's and the League's allies, as well as make money to continue funding his/their activities working as mercenaries [although a bit more selective of who they take jobs from then the likes of Deadshot or Deathstroke]. Team will be drawn from a mixture of people Jason has worked with in the comicbooks while Robin, so it's mostly gonna be Titans for the time being, each with a bit of an update to better fit into the Earth-16 universe… Gonna start with Donna and Roy since, from the Titans, they were the two he got along with best.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Batman: Under The Red Hood belongs to Warner Premiere**_

_**Young Justice belongs to Warner Bros. Animation**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Hall of Justice, Washington D.C – July 4th 2011 XX

After storming out of the league's little 'clubroom', and finding one of the stashes of civilian clothing stored in the Hall, Roy Harper bulled his way through the slowly dispersing crowd that had gathered to see the heroes and their partners arrive. Adjusting the duffel bag he'd taken to carry his bow and quiver so as not to bump the bag into something that could damage the equipment Roy made it to the curb before hailing a cab.

"Where to pal?" The cab driver asked as Roy settled into the back seat.

"Anywhere downtown." Roy said snappishly before pulling the baseball cap he wore down further.

"Alright, alright. No need to be rude about it." The Driver muttered before pulling off.

XX Police Headquarters, Gotham City – Seven Years ago XX

_Eleven year old Roy Harper, christened Speedy by his mentor Green Arrow, sat on the roof of Gotham PD's HQ and tried not to show just how cold he was to his companion._

"_I-I didn't know Wonder Woman had a sidekick." Speedy said trying to strike up a conversation._

"_I spent most of my time on Themyscira training, I've only really been helping for a few months now." Donna Troy, Wondergirl, said as she looked out over the city._

"_Themyscira? So, eh, what's it like there?" Speedy asked, feeling kinda awkward and self-conscious around the slightly older girl._

"_A paradise really. All the buildings are like they looked back in Ancient Greece, which makes sense when you think about it." Wondergirl joked, struggling to maintain the conversation with the boy she'd only met a short time ago. "So… What's your home like? Anything like this?"_

"_Star City? Eh, it's a bit like Gotham… Not as many ghettos or slums." Speedy laughed as he joined Wondergirl in looking out over the city. "Cleaner and safer too. Not as polluted or corrupt. Actually there's very little like Gotham now that I think about it…" _

"_Which explains why it has someone like You as its protector's partner." A cocky voice cut in from behind them. "I've been here two minutes and I already know you won't survive in Gotham alone._

_Reacting to the new voice both swung around to face the newcomer, Speedy reaching up for an arrow while Wondergirl dropped into a loose pankration stance. Behind them, leaning against a large search light, was a dark haired teen in a full length, dark red unitard under a long dark cape. He wore dark boots and gloves. A domino mask hide his eyes._

""_Who are you?" Wondergirl asked, never lowering her guard in the face of the newcomer._

"_What is there another costumed teen with an 'R' on his chest in the middle of Gotham that I could be confused with?" The boy sarcastically asked before pushing away from the light and moved towards them. "The name's Robin, I'm meant to be your babysitter for the night."_

"_You're Robin? Sorry, it's just that… Well your costume is different to what TV footage showed is all." Speedy said nervously as he lowered his bow. "I guess I was just expecting you to have green and yellow."_

"_Hey I still have the green and yellow." Robin said, somewhat defensively, as he joined them by the ledge. "The new suit just has more red on it, darker and more mature shades."_

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Wondergirl and this is Speedy." Wondergirl said politely as he offered her hand._

"_I know who you two are… You're the 'sidekicks' I have to look after." Robin snorted, purposefully ignoring the outstretched hand. Turning his back and making his way to the roof access Robin called back over his shoulder. "Give me five minutes and we can head out."_

"_Why where we told to meet here anyway?" Speedy yelled after him while Wondergirl crossed her arms and huhed in annoyance at the snub. _

"_Because I needed to check where Gotham PD has responded too, where their patrol cars are at the moment and what are the best areas to canvas to ease the pressure on them." Robin called back as he disappeared into the building._

XX Downtown, Washington D.C – July 4th 2011 XX

After getting dropped off, and paying most of the petty cash he carried for the ride, Roy just walked. Didn't have a plan or a destination in mind, just walked the streets. He'd seen the sun begin to disappear and then the League rush off in the distance but didn't try and follow.

"I'm done with them… Going solo for now, prove I'm not some little kid." Roy muttered as he weaved in and out through the worried crowds. When a pair of gunshots rang out Roy was the first to react, getting off the semi-crowded streets and retrieving his gear from the bag. Pulling off the jacket he'd retrieved and holding up his red tunic Roy paused. Bundling the tunic up and stuffing back into the bag Roy decided to stick to the black and red t-shirt he'd taken from the Hall, along with the boots and black pants, only retrieving his domino mask. Securing his quiver over his shoulder and checking his bow was good Roy rushed off towards the source of the gunshots.

Turning into a small side alley Roy found the source, some nutjob in jeans, a leather jacket and a red helmet. The helmet clued Roy in that this was that would be from Gotham, the Red Hood. He had a handgun levelled at some girl, looked to be about fourteen at best, and was making a 'give-it-here' motion with his free hand. Taking aim and preparing to drop the scumbag Roy hesitated as the girl handed over a bag full of brightly coloured pills. With the pills in hand the Hood let the girl go and holstered his pistol.

Quickly scanning the rest of the alley to try and work out what was happening Roy spotted a pair of bodies, dealers maybe, leaking brain matter into the garbage behind the Hood. After watching the girl run, the Hood turned to search the corpses but not before spotting Roy and, after a second or two of surprise, giving a friendly wave.

"… The hell?" Roy muttered as one of Batman's newer enemies just ignored him and patted down two of his victims. After watching the Hood pocket one of the dead guys' phone Roy decided to get things back under control. "I don't think D.C police will be too happy with you stealing evidence from your crime scene."

"The crime here is that these pushers were let back on the streets." The Hood said in a vaguely familiar voice as he held up one man's wrist. "Prison ink, meaning they caught the bastard before yet he's still out here pushing poison to kids."

"Uhah, that's nice. Look if you could just lay face-down on the ground with your hands nowhere near that gun of yours until the police arrive that'd be great." Roy advised, giving his bow a little shake to pre-empt any 'or what?' style questions. "Now!"

"Points an arrow at me… Tells me to lie face down" the Red Hood complained as the phone he'd pocketed began buzzing. Pulling the phone out and reading the message, he continued. "… Jeez Speedy, if I didn't know better I'd almost say you weren't happy to see me."

XX Star City – Six Years Ago XX

"_Jeez Speedy, if I didn't know better I'd almost say you weren't happy to see me." Robin joked as in inspected the arrow his startled friend had accidently fired at him._

"_S-Sorry, spooked me." Speedy said while Green Arrow groaned at his sidekick messing up in front of the visiting heroes. "What are you two doing here in Star City anyway?"_

"_Tracking narcotics. New drug, incredibly addictive and almost impossible to detox from. Batman explained before turning to Green Arrow. "I did call ahead."_

"_And that was nice of you but maybe, just maybe, the next time you think about sneaking up on two guys armed with bows and going 'boo' you'll think twice." Green Arrow snorted before unrolling a map of the city. "Now, based on the information you sent ahead, I've narrowed down the storage facility to one of three separate locations. All are linked to a local crime lord called Daniel 'Brick' Brickwell. He's now on the scene, been filling the void following the collapse of the old, established families."_

"_If we hit the wrong facility, they may dump or destroy the drugs making it impossible to find the original source. Batman noted before studying the map. "Best plan of action is to split up; you and I take one each…"_

"_And the sidekicks take the other, good plan." Green Arrow finished before pointing to a point near the Glades. "I'll take this one."_

"_Partner, I'm his partner." Robin growled through gritted teeth at Green Arrow before pointing to a marker near the north edge of the city. "And we'll take this one."_

"_O-kay… What the hell was that about?" Green Arrow asked in surprise as he watched Robin and Speedy head off towards their facility._

"_Robin doesn't like the word 'sidekick'." Batman said as he turned to leave himself. "Says there's a difference between a partner and a sidekick."_

"_And that is?" Green Arrow asked._

XX Downtown, Washington D.C – July 4th 2011 XX

As Roy and the Red Hood stood face to face the faint sound of sirens began to ring in the distance. Looking over his shoulder towards the sounds then at the surrounding buildings the Hood pointed to the roof of one close by, his meaning clear. While he knew it was a bad idea, Roy suspected something impossible and needed to know of sure. Nodding his agreement and stowing his bow on a connection to his quiver the pair took off down the alley, scaling a fire escape and moving across the roof tops towards the building.

As they moved across the roofs Roy noticed how similar the Red Hood's movements where, almost identical to his dead friend's. There were differences, yes, but for the most part the differences lay in the lack of tricks. The movements, at their core, remained the same. Once they'd reached the building he'd indicated the Red Hood spoke.

"Well go on then…" He said as he settled down next to the roof access. "… Ask whatever question you've got, the trick question you think will prove I'm not who you think I am."

"And who, exactly, do you think I think you are?" Roy challenged, this was wrong. Robin, the second Robin he'd known as he'd just started out, was dead. This criminal may have had a similar voice and similar moves but he couldn't be Roy's dead friend, couldn't be Jason. "What's the difference between a partner and a sidekick? Tell me now, or I drop you where you stand!"

"That's a simple one…" The other man laughed as he reached up and removed his helmet, revealing a face Roy hadn't seen in almost six years. "… One's an equal that works with the hero, while the other's just a schmuck who works for the hero."

_**XXXXX**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	11. Randoms 1

_**Bit like what I did over in WNTK I'm gonna throw up a few random and unconnected scenes I've got stuck in my head but don't feel like trying to make into a full chapter. I'll list a brief description of the scenes at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Each Intellectual Property Belongs To Its Respective Owner.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Falkreath Hold, South Of The Guardian Stones - 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201 XX

Just off the paved road linking Helgen and Falkreath itself, nestled in the trees and the bushes, was a small camp. Three crude tents, a fire-pit and a rack for tanning leather comprised the sum total of this pitiful little hide-away. Its makers and inhabitants, a trio of lowly bandits, seemed to be going about their normal business.

One sat by the fire, slowly stirring the contents of the bubbling pot that contained the meagre stew their food could make while the others sorted through their possessions. To the casual observer one would think the trio planned to enjoy a hot meal before breaking camp, but to those who paid attention something would have seemed off.

The movements of the pair sorting the possessions were jerky and unnatural, implying unease with their actions. Soft groans and whimpers of pain from the trio hinted at hidden pain or fear and the burn marks told of their recent, not to mention magic induced, deaths. Although the faint glow emanating from beneath their skin along with the occasional cloud of magicka forming around them would alert any with even a basic knowledge of Conjuration that these three where in fact thralls, raised by a necromancer of some power.

Said necromancer sat beneath the shade of a tree behind the camp eating an apple and sipping tea from a crude pewter cup. He was garbed in the dark brown and deep blue robes worn by Expert practitioners trained up in Winterhold and wore an equally dark brown hood to match the robes… Although, of course, if one was to speak with the mage in question he'd claim that a Master's robe would suit better but he sadly had to leave before he could be fitted for one but a quick getaway is required when one assaults a member of the Thalmor.

"Damn knife-eared bastard, had to go and stick his nose into other people's business." The mage muttered as he tossed the remains of his apple away and reached up to stroke the scars that marred his forehead over his right eye, the results of a relaxing stroll and an unfortunate encounter with a Wisp Mother. It was funny, he liked these scars. Sure they marked him, but it was for something he remembered and when he shared the story in the taverns people would look, comment on how lucky he'd been and let it drop… Not like people had done with the mark the scars now hid.

As the mage refilled his cup from a crude tea pot he'd fashion and added the last few drops of his milk a roar like distant thunder rang out. The roar came from up north, near Helgen from the sounds of it and didn't match up with anything the twenty-something year old mage knew of.

"Oh! It's starting is it? Marvellous!" A voice the mage recognised, and had been dreading laughed from behind him. It was a strange one, either an Irishman failing to pass as a Scot or a Scotsman messing up an Irish accent. Turning slowly to face his, for a lack of a better word, 'patron' the mage tried to force a smile and some warmth into his voice.

"My Lord Sheogorath, to what do I owe this most gracious visit?" The mage asked, hoping with every fibre the Daedric Prince of Madness would actually forget why he'd come. "We have not spoken in almost a-"

"A decade laddie." Sheogorath finished with that strange smile that could either mean 'joy' or 'I will kill you' that only the Prince of Madness could wear naturally. "You've done will for yourself, made a wee bit of a name… What was it again?"

"'Haraldur The Limitless', _milord_." The mage, 'Haraldur', admitted once it dawned that Sheogorath wasn't being rhetorical. As the pair spoke another roar, closer and menacing, echoed through the valley. Ignoring whatever it was for now, Haraldur stared at the being who'd taken him to Nirn and freed him from the life he'd endured before. The man who'd took him from his friends but also freed him from the looks and the whispers, liberated him from the bipolar society who had turned on him over a simple misunderstanding. "P-Please… Please Lord, d-don't send me back. I'm happy here. I'm free from those brutes I'd been forced on an-and I don't have to deal with the bullshit and bickering from the school. I love Nirn… S-Sure there are more thinks that can kill me, but not as many have tried. I-I'm happy here and… And… and I don't want to go back, back to being that scared and pitiful little boy anymore."

"I feel for ya, laddie, I do. But I'm a man of my word, except when I ain't, and we had a deal." The Daedric Prince said as sympathetically as he could while handing the sobbing man a silk handkerchief. "Now we had a deal; I'd give you ten years of freedom. Ten years to be all you could be, or to waste and do what ya want I didn't care about that part… But in return you owe me. You owe me some excitement, some amusement and some fun. And guess what, I found it. Back in your world they got a big game coming up, a competition to find the best magic user of The Age… or of a certain age, wasn't to clear when I was looking through Oblivion."

"And you want me to take part." 'Haraldur' sighed, it wasn't a question but a simple statement. "Can we at least wait until the Thralls finish? I've got them sorting me stuff and their crap into what I can use or sell back there."

"Oh, so you been expecting me to show up then? That's good, but that you're accepting this but not good that I am being predictable." Sheogorath growled as he took back his hankie and ate it. "And I ain't gonna make you that wee little wizard boy you was when I found you… You living in that, in that Jyggalagtic plane of dullness with your little tiny house all the same and your gardens the same and I swear to ME I'D HAVE GONE STARK DARN CRAZY IF I'D BEEN STUCK THERE! But I guess you took my deal, so ya might have been a wee bit bonkers already."

Resigned to his fate, 'Haraldur' settled down to his last meal a free man. He knew that Sheogorath would let him have it, there was lettuce in it, and waited until the Thralls had his pack ready for him. When they'd finished, and he'd released them with a wave of his hand, 'Haraldur' hefted the pack onto his back and collected his staff.

"See you got rid of that old toothpick." Sheogorath noted as he finished off his own stew, having only complained once about its lack of brains, and readied the magic to send his little investment back. "Good to see, the locals must have laughed at it."

"It's still here, hidden in the wood." 'Haraldur' said softly as he patted the ornate dragon carved into the pit of his staff. Pointing the staff at Sheogorath and giving it a little wave he cast one of the few spells he'd mastered from home. "See."

Glancing down at his feet, Sheogorath found his legs doing a hearty little gig of their own accord. Laughing with amusement the Daedric Prince clapped his hands and the trees closest to them began to twist and warp, forming an arch. 'Haraldur' knew the shape they'd taken, he'd seen one before and depictions a hundred times in books. An Oblivion Gate had formed. 'Haraldur' suspected that it was because the Gate linked not to Oblivion but through it to another plane that it could form at all.

"Goodbye, Milord." 'Haraldur' said sadly as he racked at his raven dark hair in an effort to cover his scars and fiddled with the hood so that it shadowed his face, leaving only the deep green eyes to stand out. Once he was ready, or as ready as he could be, 'Haraldur' stepped through the Gate and was transported back to the realm of his birth, a realm he hadn't missed in ten long years.

"Goodbye laddie." Sheogorath laughed as his legs continued to dance the riverdance. "Put on a good show and I might take ya back when all this prophecy malarkey is over with."

_**XXXXX**_

XX Somewhere in Qurac XX

A badly beaten and bruised Roy Harper was dragged from his cell and out into the courtyard of the mercenary base he'd spent the last few days locked in… Well it seemed he'd spent longer than that, but he only remembered the last few days. They said he'd committed war crimes and was going to be tried for them soon. A quick trial and then a meeting with the hangman's noose was the word from his jailers. Squinting in the sunlight and doing his best to get a mental layout of the base prepared, Roy turned to the massive mercenary to his right.

"So, why am I being taken for a walk? Trail time already?" Roy asked, only to get a rifle butt to the face in reply. Barely flinching from the blow, he'd taken worse, Roy just adjusted the heavy metal ball and chain he carried in his arms. Arms, plural, as in he had both back and wasn't stuck with Victor's well-made but ill-fitting prosthetic. Turning to the equally big guard to his left, Roy repeated the questions.

"Believe it or not Harper, you got a visitor." The nicer guard answered, nodding ahead of them towards an overweight priest wearing a jacket from that 'International Agency of Amnesty' crowd.

"Mr. Harper, I am Pastor Beerback of the International Agency of Amnesty." The fat man said as Roy and his guards reached him. "And I cannot believe these conditions, they are deplorable. I-I will be lodging a formal complaint with the State Department once this is over."

"Lot of locals would gladly put Harper out of his misery." One of the mercenaries snorted. "Just gotta ask nicely.

"Nice to meet you Pastor, I'd shake but I kinda need both hands for the ball." Roy said with a shrug as he tried to place the pastor's voice, he knew it from somewhere.

"You got five minutes to confess your sins Harper, make them count." A mercenary, the one who'd answered him a minute ago, snapped as he eyed the dozen or so men who lined the roofs of the surrounding buildings, no way they were gonna take risks with this one.

"Might I request a moment of privacy for prayers?" Pastor Beerback asked the nearest mercenary.

"So long as you two stay out in the open, I don't care if you worship my left sock." The merc spat back before he and the others took a few steps back.

"Shame." Beerback said in a tone Roy was convinced he'd heard before.

"Eh look Padre, I don't know what's going on and I don't want to seem ungrateful but-" Roy began before the priest opened the large bible he was carrying and revealed a collapsible bow "- Holy God! Is that… Is that a bow?"

"Damn straight Speedy." 'Pastor Beerback' laughed before the man split open and Roy found himself face to mask with a man he'd once thought dead, and now felt like he didn't know him at all. Spotting the quiver of arrows hidden inside the pastor suit and seeing Todd drawing a pistol Roy realised what was happening. Dropping the heavy ball just in time for a bullet to rip through the chains binding his hands. Dropping to his knees to retrieve the bow Roy snatched an arrow from the quiver Todd had smuggled in and took aim. He hadn't fired a bow since Star City was destroyed, since he'd lost his arm… Since he'd lost Lian. But Ollie's training wasn't something you forgot so easily, and now that he somehow had his arm back, Roy's arrows found their mark.

"Here's hoping the rest of this rescue is better thought out." Joy joked as he and Todd downed the last of the mercs and their Qurac allies.

"Yeah… 'Rescue' might be overselling this a little bit, I only heard about your whole 'war crimes' stunt the other day." Todd laughed as he paused to reload his pistols. When he was finished, and Roy had downed the last guard, he Todd pulled a hand grenade from the pocket of his leather jacket and rolled it towards the main gate.

BOOM!

"Please, oh please, tell me you swallowed your pride and asked your old boss Batman for that car of his." Roy pleaded as the pair rushed out of the base.

"Not quiet." Todd admitted before pointing at an old banged up Jeep. "Hop in."

"…" Was all Roy could manage as he stared in equal parts depression and shock.

"Speedy Speechless." Todd roared with laughter as he climbed into the driver's seat. "That's another thing off the old Bucket List."

"Shut up psycho." Roy muttered as he hopped in and offered a silent prayer to whatever being, divine or infernal, was willing to listen.

"So anyway, as I was saying…" Todd prattled off as the Jeep bounced over rough terrain and weaved in an out between large rocks. "… I heard about the 'War Crimes' thing and thought to myself, Now here's someone I think can help me."

"I didn't commit any war crimes! And I wouldn't join you in some insane plot to target the Batman, even if you hadn't helped Brick attack Ollie and Mia!" Roy roared as Todd swerved to avoid a shot fired from a tank.

"I kinda figured, it this was a 'verse where Roy harper committed War Crimes then things would have to be completely backwards." Todd muttered as swerved again. "And since there isn't any heroic Joker helping Gotham out I took it as a safe sign you were innocent."

"Thanks I guess… Wait, what do you mean this 'verse'?" Roy said before yelling.

"It can wait until backup arrives." Todd as a shell detonated far too close for comfort. "Which should hopefully be soon."

"Well whatever criminals you've got on your payroll better be packing a pair of at least 38s." Roy muttered as he eyed the tanks.

"She's a friend, don't make the joke. She's a friend, don't make the joke. She's a friend, don't make the joke." Todd chanted over and over just before a streak of flame roared overhead and clipped a tank, flipping the damn thing over. "… I brought Kori along, thought a little reunion of old Titans might make this easier."

Roy said nothing, just watched as his old friend and ex-teammate decimated the tanks without any effort. When the armoured division had been reduced to flaming wreckage Starfire, the alien princess Koriand'r, caught up with their Jeep and easily kept pace.

"Is there anything else I can do, Jason?" Starfire asked. Her voice was the same but the tone was wrong. It lacked the warmth, the familiarity and the compassion Starfire had developed over her time on Earth. It was like when she'd first arrived on Earth and she didn't care about anything all over again.

"If you wouldn't mind Kori, could you fly ahead and take out any tanks or troops that could stop us?" Todd asked, the cockiness and 'I-can-beat-you-easy' bravado gone. Hell unless Roy was mishearing it, there was almost a hint of guilt there.

"Certainly, I'll see you soon?" Starfire asked with a funny little smirk on her face.

"Y-Yeah, meet you at the Evac site." Todd said before she took off.

"She… She didn't even say 'hi'." Roy complained as he watched Starfire disappear into the horizon.

"Yeah… She doesn't remember any of her time this world's Titans." Todd shrugged before some of his normal attitude came back. "Also, I was here so of course no one would notice you."

"Backup arrived so you owe me answers, what the hell is going on?!" Roy all but yelled in Todd's ear. He'd been patient with the crazed ex-sidekick but there was a limit to what he could put up with on a normal day and this last week had been anything but normal. "What the hell do you mean by 'this world' and 'a verse'? What the fuck is going on?"

"I… Eh, how to put this. Hehe, okay here goes. I'm not your Jason Todd." Todd began as he used his knees to keep the wheel steady while his hands removed the metal helmet. "Anything this world's Jason did, it wasn't me… I most likely did the same stuff back in my reality but didn't do it here. I woke up a month ago, on some island around the Bahamas being treated by Starfire with no idea how I got there or how I ended up near dead… Nor why I lacked pants."

"You too?" Roy asked, nearly causing Todd to crash the Jeep as he whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean, 'you too?'?" Todd snapped before realisation hit. "You got dumped here as well?"

"Yeah, woke up about a week ago in that cell. Thought I'd fallen off the wagon again and done something real stupid until I noticed this." Roy explained, holding his right arm up and flexing the fingers. "That's when I realised something wasn't right. Got to thinking, and asking one of the nicer mercs, about Star City… It wasn't destroyed by that asshole Prometheus. I think this might be good. To- Jason I need to get to Star City, I need to-"

"Roy don't, just don't." Jason said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Don't what? Don't go home, why?" Roy challenged.

"On the way over I called some contacts, this world's Jason has some of the same thankfully." Jason began after taking a moment to compose himself. "I-I saw that you had your arm and I wondered the same thing you are… I'm sorry, but my contacts couldn't find any record of Lian."

"Well your contacts aren't that good then." Roy snapped. Lian had to be there, Star City was standing so she had to be. "Lian is alive, I can feel it."

"Roy one of my contacts had Cheshire on speed dial, I talked to her." Jason snapped. He didn't like having to do this, ruining Roy's chance at seeing his baby girl again, but he needed Arsenal focused if he was gonna fix whatever the hell had happened. "I asked her if the name Lian mean anything to her, if she'd ever heard it… She translated it for me and said she hadn't met or killed someone with that name."

"I can't catch a break, can I?" Roy sobbed before the pair fell into an uneasy silence. The only sound the roar of the Jeep's engine and the occasional flicker of flames whenever they passed the remains of any military force unlucky enough to encounter Starfire. Eventually Roy calmed down enough to talk again. "You know what's happened, right? Somehow from the looks of it we, just you and me, avoided having our memories altered by some goddamn Crisis. Some Anti-Monitor wannabe fucked with reality or the time stream or something and we avoided the memory ripples."

"A Crisis, well fuck my life." Jason groaned.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Two ideas that have been bumping around in my head for a while now. I tried to work out and develop the basics over on The Infamous Man's forum but couldn't get too far and it wasn't until I read the Dungeons 'n Drow chapter of Odd Ideas but the legendary Rorschach's Blot that it just clicked. Rorschach's Blot did Harry disappearing as a baby and then coming back for first year [being de-aged in the process] so I decided to take a Harry who'd willingly leave the Wizarding World if offered the chance, like a Harry who'd just gone through Second Year with the School turning on him, his friend being petrified and nearly dying against the basilisk only to be rewarded for saving the Muggleborns, and the world, from 'Minimort' with the fucking Dursleys. Add in Sheogorath [a god send for anyone who wants a crossover with TES] and here you go, the beginnings of a SuperHarry fic that's equal parts crack, parody, culture shock and not giving a shit.**_

_**The second one is the result of me reading up on the new 52, then reading Red Hood and the Outlaws issue 1. I noticed something weird, both Jason and Roy remember their time as Titans working with Starfire [and Starfire has hints of memories related to her time with the team and Dick] but later in the new Teen Titans comic it was said that this was the first Teen Titans team being formed in the post-Flashpoint universe… Obviously one of the writers wasn't given the correct info on the new timeline [or the Titans writer is just making up his own stuff and letting others fall in line, I don't know] but I got the funny idea for a fic where Roy and Jason are the only people who remember the pre-Flashpoint universe [New Earth] but are stuck in the bodies of their post-Flashpoint [Earth Prime] selves. Whole thing is mainly crack with them going about trying to find a way back to their world with Starfire in tow. Stuff like them deciding to track down Cyborg in the hope that he can science them up a way home only to be completely dumbfounded by him as a founding member of the League or them trying their luck with Raven magicing them home only to learn she's on Trigon's side. Not a 'take that' at the DCnU, just a piss take on the changes… And yeah, I kind of am on a bit of a Jason Todd kick right now. Blame 'A Death In the Family' and 'Batman: Under The Hood', I picked them up a wee while ago and when added to the comics I already have [Jason's Post-Crisis origin, his first mission with the Titans, first meeting with Starfire and the KGBeast storyline] it all adds up to wanting to write about him.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	12. Humans and Yokai and Devils Oh My!

_**Dumb idea, came up with it ages ago and it's been sitting in my forum since Jan 2012. Not sure if, should this get anywhere near enough interest to be continued, it will follow the Manga or the Anime just yet.**_

_**Devil May Cry Belongs To Capcom**_

_**Rosario Vampire Belongs To Akihisa Ikeda**_

XX The End Of The Line, The Netherworld XX

"Huh... huh... huh... Am I... Being defeated?" Vergil gasped as he struggled to stand.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Dante demanded to know, breathing heavily as he stared down at his older brother. "Come on, get up!"

Tightening his grip on Force Edge, Vergil rose to his feet. Yamato, tied at his waist by its yellow sageo, swung slightly from side to side. As the two Sons of Sparda stared each other down, the world began to shake.

"The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante." Vergil noted. "Because the amulets have been separated!"

"Let's finish this Vergil." Dante said, sorrow in his voice. "I have to stop you, even if it means killing you."

Vergil didn't reply, he just readied his father's sword and prepared to charge. As both brothers closed in, Vergil armed with Sparda's Force Edge and Dante with his Rebellion, time seemed to slow. The sound faded and there they were, the Sons of Sparda closing in to land the final blow. As Vergil brought Force Edge up to strike, Dante's blow landed and cut clean through Vergil's side.

Was it greater skill with such swords, was it less injuries to hamper him or was it something else that let Dante win this time? What was it that let him win this time, his first clear victory over his big brother? Staggering from the blow, Vergil dropped Force Edge and stared down into the water of the shallow river they were fighting in. Bending down, he picked up his half of the amulet which had fallen through the deep gash left in his coat by Rebellion.

"No one can have this Dante! It's mine, it belongs to a Son of Sparda." Vergil told his brother as he backed away. Dante had won and proved himself the better of them, he was the one who would wield Force Edge. When Dante moved toward Vergil, Yamato found itself pointed at his throat. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world... I'm staying, this place was our father's home."

Taking another step back, Vergil dropped over the edge. When Dante reached out to catch him, Vergil lashed out with Yamato. As he fell Vergil vowed he'd become greater than Dante, greater than Sparda and greater than any other devil that had come before.

XX Room of the Fallen Ones, The Netherworld XX

Gasping for breath Vergil struggled to his feet. The pain was intense, the injuries near crippling and his regenerative powers pushed to their limits but Vergil managed to rise. First to his knees and then, with great effort, to shaky feet.

"Huh... huh... huh... huh." Vergil panted as he surveyed the ruins and crumbling statues, he didn't know if they had once been Devils or Angels that had been bested and he didn't care. Taking a few slow steps atop the lake of blood Vergil sensed it, a presence beyond any he'd felt before. Turning slowly three glowing orbs, radiating a bloody aura with arcs of eldritch power jumping between them, came into view. Turning to fully face the manifestation of Mundus, Prince of Darkness and Emperor of the Netherworld, Vergil mentally debated with himself over what to do.

'_The portal is sealed, I can't even consider escape that way.' _Vergil noted to himself as he weighed up his options. _'Yamato can cut the fabric of reality, it'd only take a second or two to force a tear big enough to flee through…'_

"It'll be fun to face the Prince of Darkness…" Vergil said as he readied Yamato. "… If my Father could do it, I should be able to do it too!"

XX Yokai Academy Chairman's Office, Japan XX

Tenmei Mikogami, 'The Exorcist' and Chairman of Yokai Academy, was finishing up his preparations for the coming school year. He'd ensured that Tsukune Aono would be attending this year, the boy would hopefully be useful in dealing with some troublesome students if things went according to plan, and was deep I thought about what he would do now that young Moka, a powerful vampire and daughter of his old friend Akasha Bloodriver, was to be attending as well.

Looking at the clock and deciding it was time for a walk, stretch his legs and clear his head, Tenmei rose just as a wave of dark energy rippled across the Academy grounds. Moving to investigate as anything that powerful could pose a risk to the school, the barrier and the surrounding area he soon came across a young man lying face down in the dirt. The man's clothing, if the bloody rags that hung on his frame could be called clothing, consisted of dark brown, knee high, riding boots and black trousers. On his hands the man wore brown leather gloves and across his back lay a few strips of blue cloth, remains of a jacket of some description. The young man was covered in deep lacerations and burns, the wounds so bad that if he couldn't hear a faint wheezing Tenmei would have sworn each should have been fatal.

"There's something familiar about you." Tenmei muttered as he picked up the injured man and made his way back to the school. "Can't put my finger on it, but you feel familiar."

XX Yokai Academy Hospital Wing, Japan – One Week Later XX

Mako Yakumaru did her best to care for the injured man the Chairman had brought in several days ago but, without knowing what kind of Yokai he was, there was little improvement. That he was able to maintain his human form even while near death had helped narrow his species down a bit to something that was at least humanoid. His silvery white hair and pale skin had initially implied Vampire but he had shown no reaction to the water used to wash the blood and dirt from his body. His blue eyes also made it unlikely.

"Whatever you are you can really heal, that's for sure." Mako noted as she checked on the unconscious man and saw that the numerous gashes and burns had, for the most part, repaired themselves. Sure there was scarring, which was not something common amongst regenerators, but considering the damage any healing was impressive. As Mako pulled the covers back up over his chest she felt, rather than saw, his hand clench around her throat in a vice grip.

"Where am…I?" The gasped in English before his grip went limp and he passed out again.

Yanking his hand away from her neck as fast as she could and putting distance between them Mako rubbed at where he'd grabbed before contacting the Chairman and reporting what had happened.

XX Yokai Academy Hospital Wing, Japan – Two Hours Later XX

"Where am I? How, how am I alive?" Vergil groaned as he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was getting into a fight it quickly became clear he had no hope of winning against the manifestation of Mundus. He'd been on the verge of death when he'd tried to use Yamato and escape. Had he… Had he managed to slip away through a tear or, or had he lost and was all this some kind of illusion Mundus trapped him in for his own amusement?

"You are in the hospital wing of my Academy, it's also the reason you're alive." Someone answered in Japanese. Trying to sit up and turn Vergil found that he'd been bound to the hospital bed with thick chains and several enchanted charms. The speaker laughed as Vergil's impotent struggling. "Don't bother, you'll fail to get free. The charms are sapping your Yoki, you're as weak as a baseline human."

"Who are you?" Vergil snapped in Japanese as he increased his struggling and did surprisingly well against the chains. "Some servant of Mundus? Does the 'Dark Emperor' want to toy with me before I suffer for my Father's actions?"

"Mundus? Seems I've made a mistake." The voice said coldly. Several additional charms and chains where added to those restraining Vergil and the speaker stepped out into his field of vision.

"A monk?" Vergil blurted out in English, surprised by his captor's choice of dress.

"I am known as 'The Exorcist'." Tenmei said as he closed in to inspect Vergil better. Looking at the charms, which glowed white hot from the strain of suppressing Vergil's power, Tenmei quirked an eyebrow and turned a scrutinising eye to Vergil. "And I take it you are no mere Yokai?"

"I'm not some joke left behind by the Demon Armies, now let me go!" Vergil spat as his patience and tolerance for this treatment eroded away. Focusing all his power into his effort to escape Vergil was rewarded when several charms shattered and a chain snapped. "Let me go and I may not kill you."

"My, my, my… You sure have changed." Tenmei laughed as he reached down and brushed the hair from Vergil's face. "Haven't you, Sparda?"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Just a very rough first draft. Wanna say thanks to Chash123 who helped out with Tenmei's characterisation, he knows the source material better than I do.**_

_**I seem to be on a bit of a DMC kick right now, what with finally deciding to try this plotline and the rough draft/teaser I posted over in Who Needs The Kyuubi.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	13. No Peace, Second Draft

_**Rewriting the basics of 'No Peace Amongst The Stars' since, on revision, it doesn't match what I'd originally planned [mainly I messed up Shepard's backstory]. Also failed to provide some background details I wanted to include relating to another tie-in/spin off ficlet I'll be working on. Parts of this will be pulled, word for word, from the earlier drafts while other sections will be reworked [how much is changed is to be seen].**_

_Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!_

_Halo belongs to Microsoft Studios_

_Mass Effect belongs to belongs to Bioware_

_XXXXX_

XX Colonial Capital, Shanxi - 2557 XX

"Dammit, where's our tech support?" Quentius Qui'in, a squad commander within the 43rd Marine Division, roared at his Communications Expert. The Turians had been fighting tooth and claw for nearly six months, taking territory street by street and room by room.

This new race, Humans, were a contradictory race from what he'd seen. Their weapons were crude and basic, the mass accelerators overheating quickly and their barriers being a joke. Their military seemed pathetic to Qui'in, but their transport and communication technology was impressive enough. To say nothing of that trice damned A.I.

"Command says engineers are on-route, we're to hold position and disable the defensive turrets." Lantar Oraka, Communications Expert and second-in-command, reported once he got off the radio. A quick beeping indicated that a transition was being sent and Lantar back away from the corner, around which several human built turrets began firing if anyone got to close, and took it. "Good news, Sir. Those Salarian programs worked. We've hacked into human communications and data transmissions."

"Took long enough! We've been here nearly six months and they've only just broke the encoding, what took so long?" Quentius spat as the turrets gave off another warning volley.

"It's that damn A.I, it codes all messages and is so alien our VI programs can't deal with it." Lantar explained as one of the squad members got caught by turret fire, he hadn't ducked back behind cover fast enough, and was torn apart. "It's taken the programmers this long just to find a way to listen in without the A.I finding out and bombarding us with false results."

Before either could continue the building above them trembled as something heavy impacted it. A quick check in with troops stationed outside the building led to the team making a tactical retreat as it appeared that Command had decided to launch a debris strike down on their location without warning. As they reached the building's main lobby the sounds of gunfire rang out. Readying their weapons and rushing forward the Turians found their fellow soldiers dead and roughly three dozen humans in heavy grey armour waiting for them.

"By the Spirits." Quentius gulped as the wreckage of a Turian cruiser burned up in the atmosphere, its silhouette disenable in the sky above. Alien vessels, most likely human, descended from above and began bombarding Turian held positions. Before he, or his men, could process what they were seeing the new human units opened fire and gunned them down. As he lay dying, his blue blood staining the stone beneath him, Quentius gasped with horror. "It's not there home world… Spirits help us, they're more of them."

XX Earth – 2572 XX

"John Shepard, you have been found of assault, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a police officer, destruction of public property, unlawful behaviour, resisting arrest, unlawful assembly and membership of an illegal grouping." The judge announced as he looked down on the youth before him, one of nearly forty people arrested following last month's Block War. The dossier provided with the case included that he was suspected of more than twenty weapons charges and shootings but there was insufficient evidence to charge him. "According to your file you turned eighteen yesterday, as such you are no longer in State Care. Normally kids in leaving the foster system have to serve mandatory military service but it looks like you'll be spending the next few years in prison… Do you have anything to say?"

"I think some of my stitches reopened." John muttered, the bruises and cuts that covered his face making it painful to speak. "You wanna hurry the hell up?"

"Looking through your record, I see quite a list of achievements." The judge sighed as he brought up images from the rioting. "You took part in a Block War, putting a lot of people in hospital, then you led nine police officers on a two hour chase, put four of those officers in the hospital and even managed to take a seven year veteran hostage… If the floor hadn't given way beneath you I don't think you'd be standing here today, do you?"

"No, what's your point?" John asked, glaring at the judge with his non-swollen eye. "And I hope the city gets a refund for Heavenly Haven, building code ain't up to scratch."

"You're looking at sixteen years, minimum, for this as you are unwilling to testify against other members of the Reds." The Judge explained as he replaced the images of Shepard during the Block War with several pictures of high ranking members of the Reds gang. "If you agree I could remove years from the sentence, last chance."

"I'm no snitch." John all but spat, he wouldn't turn. Reds had been good to him, he owed the gang. "So sentence me and get it done!"

"Sixteen years minimum, seems like a waste… Is it the violence or the sense of belonging that made you join up with the Reds?" The Judge asked as he banished the images and begun to enter his sentencing. Not bothering to wait for an answer he continued on. "In recognition of your capabilities, and the need for able bodied soldiers, I sentence you under the Task Force X Act 2543 to serve on the front lines in support of our Sangheili allies against Jiralhanae expansion. Your sentence is to be commuted to five years of service, time added or deducted based on deposition and action."

"Ha, a 'Suicide Squad'? Bring it on." John said in between harsh laughs. "I'll serve my five years and be back on the streets before you know it. I ain't afraid of a little violence."

"Spoken like a fool who's never seen real battle." The Judge snorted as he signalled to security to remove John from the court. "I wonder if that bravado will make it through basic training."

XX Unnamed Jiralhanae World – 2573 XX

Shepard's Penal Squad took cover as Kig-Yar snipers opened fire on their position. As rounds ripped through the rubble the squad had hidden behind, Shepard saw their CO take a hit to the throat.

"Dammit, fucking Jackals." Spat Corporal McArthur, Shepard's squad leader. The man was the only actual UNMC marine in the squad. Rising from cover and opening fire, McArthur screamed insults at the Kig-Yar before two shots to the chest did him in.

"Fuck." Shepard muttered before crawling over to McArthur's corpse and taking one of his grenades. Watching for enemy fire, Shepard found where one of the snipers was hidden and tossed the grenade through the hole the Kig-Yar was firing from. Diving back behind cover and moving quickly to avoid shots from the other snipers, Shepard was rewarded when the grenade's bang was accompanied by a shriek of agony from the Kig-Yar. A moment later several more grenades detonated, taking out the rest of the snipers.

"Not bad kid." Called out Corporal Jones, senior member of the squad and now de-facto commander. Moving out into the open, Jones signalled for the others to move up. As Shepard followed, he stopped to try a particle rifle from a Kig-Yar hand. Turning to see what was keeping him, Jones nodded. "Good idea. Right boys, find their corpses and grab any weapons you think you can use."

As the squad moved down a deserted street Shepard was ordered to take point. Trying to watch every window at once, Shepard realised that their location was a perfect ambush site. Holstering his MA5E-MA, Shepard activated the scope on the particle rifle and scanned further down the street. What he saw made his blood run cold. A dozen Jiralhanae making their way towards the squad, led by a chieftain wielding a massive hammer.

"Corporal… We got incoming." Shepard gulped as he offered the rifle to Jones.

"What is it?" Jones asked as he took the rifle and tried to work its scope.

"Dozen Brutes, plus a chief." Shepard told him before pointing to the surrounding buildings. "If they keep coming this way we've in a good position to ambush them."

"Right, take that rifle and get up high. Find somewhere that you can see everything and when I give the signal blow that chieftain's brain out." Jones ordered before directing the rest of the squad to take positions.

Rushing to get up above the street and find somewhere to shoot from, Shepard climbed up rubble from a damaged building and hunkered down. As the Jiralhanae grew nearer, Shepard lined up a shot on the chieftain and waited for the signal. As the Jiralhanae passed where Shepard split from the squad, several grenades came flying into view. Taking that as the signal, Shepard dropped the chieftain and aimed turned to fire at a nearby Jiralhanae. As the Jiralhanae scattered for cover and came under fire from his squad mates, Shepard looked up from the scope to search for another target and spotted another group of Brutes rushing down the street to reinforce the ambushed group.

"Ah fuck me." Shepard cursed before opening fire on them. Two died before they spotted his position and began weaving to avoid him getting a bead on them. One disappeared into a doorway only to emerge a minute later with a fuel rod gun levelled at his position. Diving for cover as the Brute fired Shepard fired again. "Ah fuck me sideways."

Down below, the rest of the squad found itself struggling to deal with the additional Jiralhanae. But as more of their kind died, the remaining Jiralhanae began to go berserk and rush from cover only to be gunned down from several positions. By the time Shepard recovered from the explosion and made it down to ground level both sides were mostly dead. Targeting one of the two remaining enemies, Shepard opened fire with his MA5E. Jones and another Private targeted the other, emptying the last of their magazines into the beast. With all visible hostiles down, Shepard holstered his rifle and made his way over to the others.

"How far left to go?" Shepard called before something to his right snarled. Turning Shepard could only watch as a wounded Jiralhanae lashed out with its Spiker, the bayonets slicing through his helmet and cutting deeply into his face. Turning the enraged Jiralhanae fired off a barrage at Jones and the Private before turning back to the injured Shepard. As it raised the Spiker to impale him, a bright blue orb struck its shoulder. The stolen plasma grenade detonated and saved Shepard's life.

"You alive kid?" Jones called out as he made his way over. Crouching beside Shepard and removing the injured man's helmet, Jones inspected the damage. "Shit kid, that thing cut deep."

XX Arcturus Station - 2576 XX

"Four years in a penal squad and you made Lance Corporal… Not bad son." The Sergeant congratulated as he read Shepard's file. "You've finished you court mandated service and now you have a choice, I can either sign your release forms or sign forms to transfer you out of the penal squads… Which will it be?"

"With all due respect sir, I'd like to go home." Shepard sighed. "Would you please sign the release forms?"

"All right." The Sergeant agreed before signing the documentation and handing them to Shepard. "A shame, with a record like that you'd have done well in the marines."

"Thank you sir." John said before turning and leaving. Making his way to the shuttle bay, John Shepard joined the small crowd waiting to leave the station. As he waited to be called for boarding John scanned the walls, reading the posters and advertisements on them. Most where simple 'Join Now' posters for the marines or the navy, one caught John's eye. It was a recruitment drive for officers. Thinking on what the Sergeant had said, John made a decision.

"Shepard, didn't you say you were going home?" The Sergeant asked as John walked up to his desk and set down the release papers.

"I changed my mind." John explained. "I want to enlist, I want to fight."

"Eh okay, hold on a second." The Sergeant told him before typing something into a computer. "Dammit, your discharge went through… I can undo it and get you transferred, but it'll take a day or two to process."

"I was hoping I could train to become an officer." John explained. "The poster said there was a recruitment drive on, that officers where needed."

"Potential cadets tend to need degrees… The records say you didn't even finish school." The Sergeant told him as he continued to type away. Reading something that popped up, he smiled. "You… Normally you wouldn't even be considered… But we are pushing for new recruits and requirements are being relaxed to get them. That you served for four years, even if it was in a penal squad, looks good as well… Tell you what, I'll put your request through and we'll see what the higher ups say."

"Thank you sir." John said, surprised that this spur of the moment decision might work out.

"No problem Shepard." The Sergeant chuckled softly before handing the release papers back. "You hang on to them until word comes back… If they say no, I'll get you transferred to a standard squad. Now, it that's all I have about a dozen other penal squad members to process."

"Thank you sir." Shepard saluted before leaving.

XX Torfan – 2578 XX

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked the Lance Corporal who'd called him over.

Sir, we unlocked this door and found several batarians." The Lance Corporal reported. "At least one is armed and claims he's rigged up explosive charges to prevent us getting in."

"Then return fire and kill him." Shepard ordered.

"We can't sir." The Lance Corporal admitted. "He's hidden behind crates full of fuel cells. If we fire they'll ignite and trigger the charges."

"Understood. Fall back and let me handle this." Shepard sighed before activating his comm. "Matsuki get over here."

"Understood Lieutenant." Came the reply. While he waited for Matsuki to arrive, Shepard approached the doorway and took up a position against the wall. Peeking around, he whipped his head back quickly as the armed batarian opened fire with a pistol. Inspecting the marks the rounds left on a nearby crate, Shepard noted how spread out they were.

"Give up now and maybe I'll pretend you didn't just try and shot me." Shepard called out. Turning to look at the marines, Shepard gestured for them to back away.

G-Go to hell, human." The batarian yelled back before firing off several more rounds.

"How many people you got in there?" Shepard asked casually, as he scanned the area for his demolitions expert. "Didn't spot anyone else, where you lying to the Lance Corporal?"

"They're civilians." The batarian replied. "I have them further back so you scum can't kill them."

"I see, so you want to kill them with the charges instead then." Shepard said. "Great plan… So tell me, what's stopping one of my guys just sniping you and being done with it? I mean one shot, right between the eyes, and you can't set off those charges."

"I-I have them rigged to a dead-man switch… Try it and the charges blow." The batarian shouted, worry clear in his voice. "Now back off… I was only firing warning shots before… I-I'll kill you next time."

"What's going on sir?" Matsuki asked as she came up behind Shepard.

"Sure you will." Shepard laughed at the batarian before turning to face the Sergeant. "Batarian's rigged the room with blasting charges, I want you to scope it and see how big a blast we're looking at."

"Understood." Matsuki gulped before crouching down and removing a length of fibre-optic cable from her pack. Pausing to sync the cable with her VISR, Matsuki eased the cable around the corner and began to appraise the situation.

"So why did you hideout here?" Shepard called out, trying to keep the batarian focused on him.

"Because you human's where detected." The batarian snorted.

"So you were afraid?" Shepard asked. "Well at least you're smart… Well, smarter than your friends out here anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The batarian yelled out.

"Just that you were smart enough to hide when you saw us overhead but that you weren't smart enough to avoid provoking us." Shepard called in.

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you humans." The batarian claimed.

"Right." Shepard said, rolling his eyes. "So Mindoir never happened then? What's it feel like Mr Slaver, when you're not facing helpless farmers but trained marines and a detachment of shock troopers?"

"What the hell is a Mindoir?" The batarian asked in confusion. "And I'm not a slaver or pirate or anything like that."

"Not a slaver or pirate you say?" Shepard laughed as Matsuki retracted the cable. "Then what are you doing here, in a slaver pirate base?"

"I-I'm here to fix the CO2 scrubbers with my grandfather." The batarian yelled back. "If you're kind hadn't shown up we'd be gone by now."

Hahaha, good one… So what, you're just the maintenance guys?" Shepard snorted before looking to Matsuki. "Report."

"From what I can tell those charges, plus to fuel cells, could take out a chunk of this place sir." Matsuki reported. "But they won't."

"You sure?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sure, Lt." Matsuki laughed as she stored the cable and stood up. "They aren't even armed."

"They aren't even… Urh." Shepard repeated before letting out a groan. Shaking his head and double checking his shields, Shepard tapped Matsuki to let her know to be ready then stepped out and took aim with his M405-MA. The young Batarian didn't even have time to raise his pistol before a round from Shepard's DMR ripped through his shoulder. The Batarian hadn't even hit the floor before Shepard, Matsuki and half a dozen marines stormed into the storage area and began restraining the cornered Batarians.

"Who knows the wounded Batarian?" Shepard asked once the Batarians had been restrained and lumped together with the other prisoners. "He said he was here to fix CO2 scrubbers, who came with him?"

"I did." A Batarian snapped as he pushed his way forward through the small group. "It was my grandfather you shot, a boy and you tried to kill him… The Hegemony was right, your kind are savages."

"Boy's alive, more than I can say for the poor bastards these slavers took." Shepard said as he walked up to the old Batarian. "All dead or sold on from the look of things."

"S-slavers? No… T-this is a Hegemony supply depo, slavers don't run from here." The Batarian stuttered, clearly taken aback by the implication. "Those where Hegemony Defence Forces you fought, not slavers or pirates."

"The attack on Elysium was funded and supplied from here." Shepard snarled. "We know the Hegemony has been supporting attacks on our colonies and now, once you all are 'questioned', we'll have the proof we need to deal with your leaders on Khar'shan."

"Lieutenant, can we talk for a minute?" Cut in over the comms system.

"On my way Doc." Shepard said as he moved away from the Batarians. Making his way over to where the medics had set up to treat the wounded Shepard sought out his unit's medic. Corporal Robert Agu, a pain in the ass to work with but damn good at his job, had never gotten along well with Shepard. He'd been friendly with the previous CO, who Shepard had replaced, and made a point to let Shepard know he wasn't happy about that fact. Shepard only put up with him because he was a damn good medic and was friends with the other members of the unit.

"Good you're here." Doc said by way of greeting once Shepard had made his way over. "The dead are prepped for transport, the wounded are either stabilised or comfortable and orders just came through… Smithy says command isn't gonna send pickup until the other four bases on this pisshole are dealt with."

"So what, we're stuck here until the other bases are taken? How long is that gonna take?" Shepard muttered as he removed his helmet and retrieved a cigarette. "Where's Smithy?"

"Over there, trying to convince your girlfriend to sneak over here for my wounded." Doc said with a jerk of his head towards the youngest member of the unit. "He isn't getting anywhere, but maybe if you talk to her she'll do it."

"Doubtful." Shepard snorted before making his way over to the 'comms expert' he'd been lumped with. Rapping on Smithy's helmet to get his attention, Shepard made a 'give it here' motion and took the radio. "Four Seven Niner, this is Lieutenant Shepard. What's ETA on evac, over?"

"Sorry LT, orders are to support Delta Team's assault on Batarian base four clicks north of your position." The pilot replied. "Your own Pelican support should be more than enough to cover evac, over."

"Negative, Pelicans were rerouted to support Beta Team." Shepard sighed. "You and yours are closet to our position, over."

"Our orders are to support Delta Team. I can't help you." The pilot replied. "Your only chance of getting an evac from us would be to help Delta Team first so we'll be free to transport your wounded, over."

"Understood. Shepard Out." Shepard said before ending the transmission. Handing the radio back to Smithy, and taking a minute to stamp out his cigarette, Shepard turned and addressed the soldiers of Gamma Team. "Squads One through Four, you and all unit medics are to remain here. See to the wounded, keep the prisoners secure and complete the data downloads… Everyone else we move to reinforce Delta Team in five so gear up."

XX Fires of Sol, Orbit Over Camala – 2579 XX

Shepard and his unit, well most of his unit, sat by their drop pods awaiting the soldier assigned to fill in for the wounded Matsuki. Smithy was checking his MA5G-MA, trying to decide on a disrupter or armour-piercing mod while Doc double checked his med-kit. Shepard sat a bit away, video chatting with the woman he planned to propose too.

"So you're carrying the fourth wave, think there'll be anything left by the time you arrive?" Shepard joked as he attached his rucksack. "I mean the Batarians haven't put up much of a fight on any of the other planets."

"I'm in the third wave John, I told you that." Second Lieutenant Caroline Ebbs sighed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's humour and finishing off her pre-flight check. "That new cruiser, the Athens, is dropping first. Then the Fires of Sol, which you're on, and then we on the Wrath of Reach go… My ship is deploying third, so I'm in the third wave."

"No, you're in the third wave of Pelicans but you're fourth overall." Shepard laughed as he double checked his armour was sealed and ready. "And the Athens isn't dropping first."

"Oh, and who is?" Caroline asked in a playfully mocking tone, leaning in towards the camera and resting her chin on her hands. "What have you heard that I haven't?"

"The whole fleet… Close to eight hundred members of the 7th Shock Trooper Battalion will rain down on the inhabited region of Camala, single largest gathering of ODSTs since the Covenant War." Shepard said, voice low in a mock whisper. While Caroline was distracted checking someone calling her name from behind Shepard picked up the box with the ring, wrapped it in his battalion flag and stored them away in the chest pouch of his armour.

"Scope, looks like the new guy's here." Dov hissed, alerting Shepard to the presence of a clean cut, by the book sorta guy garbed in close-quarters battle armour. His chest piece and pauldron coloured a deep blue, a UNSC Navy crest stencilled onto the pauldrons showed the man's branch of origin.

"Looks like my rookie just arrived." Shepard said to Caroline as he moved to end the call. "When this is over we'll talk,okay?"

"Yeah. We'll talk later." Caroline said before killing the feed.

Making his way over to where the new guy was waiting, Shepard did his best to assess the man. Armour issue indicated he either dealt with explosives or was meant to act on Point, the M9S-MA and M96-MA attached to the rucksack implied the latter. The Navy stencil was interesting, the 105th had been drawing from all branches for nearly eighty years now but Navy and Air Force rarely supplied any potentials who could make it through training. That his rookie had earned his Battle Dress Uniform meant this guy was tough.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Kaidan Alenko, assigned to this unit, sir." The rookie, Alenko, introduced himself as Shepard approached.

"Captain Shepard, 7th Shock Battalion and unit commander." Shepard said, returning the Lieutenant's salute. "Normally I'd get to know you, learn your service history and combat abilities, before even considering a drop with you but a green light could be just minutes away… So let's just get you introduced and make sure your gear is good to go."

"Whatever you say sir." Alenko said as Shepard turned and led him to Doc and Smithy.

"Big guy is Corporal Robert Agu, team medic. Call sign is Doc." Shepard said, nodding to Doc as he did. "Behind him is Private First Class Eugene Smith, comms expert and designated driver. We call him Smithy since he's a fair hand at mechanics."

"Corporal, Private." Alenko nodded as each was introduced.

"Boys, this is Lieutenant Junior Grade Kaidan Alenko, our new Rookie." Shepard laughed before leaving his unit to 'bond' while he got his own weapons sorted.

"Rookie? Really?" Alenko muttered after Shepard before turning to Doc. "So, what's the Captain's call sign?"

"Shepard? Oh we just call him Scope, on account of him being a sniper and all." Doc shrugged before shaking Alenko's hand and inspecting the new guy's medical patch, checking to see if anything would need to be packed especially for him. "You're a biotic, great. I'm gonna need to add nerve suppressants, you get hurt and go into shock we'll all end up floating."

As Alenko chatted away with Smithy and Doc a piercing siren sounded, alerting everyone that their drop had been greenlit and would occur in five minutes. As his unit grabbed their guns and donned their helms, Shepard activated the comms and patched himself through to all ships.

"This is Captain Shepard of the 7th Shock Battalion, we are green to go." Shepard reported over the radio to the ODSTs scattered throughout the human fleet over Camala. "Batarians knew we were coming and so they decided to lay out the red carpet. AA guns, armour and aircraft all down below… Waiting on us. Now we're going in, first wave, we're going in, not in those luxury drop ships with the wine and appetizers… We're going express."

"Express straight to hell." Smithy chuckled as he added the disrupter mod to his MA5G and stowed it in his drop pod.

"As some of you know this may be the last time we drop… As you know the UNSC has suspended all invitations and applications to join the 105th. All soldiers showing the ability and drive required are being directed towards the new N-Sequence program." Shepard sighed. "I'd like to say, to all those I have served beside, it has been an honour to fight with you. To those I have never entered battle alongside; it has been my privilege to count myself amongst you… We cheat death of his rightful victory. No one can defeat us. We gladly plunge feet first into hell with the knowledge we will rise… Who are we?"

The silence that followed Shepard's speech was broken as hundreds cried out over their radios. "We are ODST!"

"Damn right." Shepard laughed. "Let's are green, drop when ready. The Batarians have appointments with the reaper and it's our job to see they keep it."

XX Widow System, UNSC New Mombasa - 2583 XX

"And what about Shepard?" Ambassador Donnel Udina asked as he picked up the last of the files on his desk. "Says here he's earthborn… Parents died when he was four?"

"Murder-suicide." Captain David Anderson explained. "He was sleeping in the next room, says he doesn't remember anything about them."

"I see." Udina said. "Military record is near perfect."

"He's spent most of his career aboard the Wrath of Reach or the Fires of Sol." Admiral Steven Hackett cut in. "Hell the longest he's spent outside of 'Brute Space' in the past eleven years was the Skyllian Conquest. Shepard has more confirmed kills than anyone else I can name off the top of my head."

"I see. Respected by fellow soldiers, know to the public thanks to the events on Torfan." Udina said, more to himself then to the others, as he looked over the details. "What's his N-Sequence rating?"

"Hasn't got one." Anderson laughed. "Somehow got himself three back to back tours on the Wrath of Reach starting the day before his assessment was meant to begin."

"He's one of fourteen people still wearing the Battle Dress Uniform." Hackett snorted. "Doesn't like hard suits."

"Why?" Udina asked, dumbfounded.

"Those scars are from when he was in a penal squad." Anderson answered, pointing to a profile shot of Shepard. "A Jiralhanae caught him off-guard after his team ambushed its pack and another. The mass effect shielding didn't stop the blades on its Spiker and it cut straight through the light armour of his helmet. Since he got it, Shepard has done everything he can to keep his heavily armoured BDU."

"Sensible… I guess." Udina shrugged. "Shepard has served for elevens years, all but seven months of which was spent on the front lines against the Jiralhanae Empire. This man is a soldier true and true… But this is not Jiralhanae Empire. Will Shepard be able to work with the Turian? Will he be able to understand this is a major concession we're getting and not screw it up?"

"Shepard has worked with the Dogs of War, no complaints. He was there when Council inspectors arrived to ensure Batarians were well treated, no complaints. As long as the Turian has no problems with humans then Shepard will have no problems with him or her." Hackett answered. "He's a professional soldier, we order him to do this and he will do everything in his power to do it."

"I see… If you think he'll work I'll add him to the list of candidates." Udina sighed before attaching Shepard's file to a message and sending it. Once the message was away, the ambassador turned to Captain Anderson. "What are the 'dogs of war'?"

"Army slang for those employed under the Task Force XI Act, new version of the old Suicide Squads." Anderson shrugged. Sitting in silence for some time Anderson spoke again. "You said this was a major concession, what did we give them to get it?"

"Turians want access to our fleets. People planted aboard ships to access how our Navy works, give them an idea of our capabilities." Udina said, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the headache just thinking about the negotiations induced. "We've agreed to place a dozen of their agents on ships scattered throughout the Third and Firth Fleets, out there on the frontier against the Brutes… Best place to showcase the power of humanity, send the agents home with warnings of our army's ability."

"Whole thing is part of much larger talks to see about closer unity between the Citadel and Earth, or at least Earth and Palaven" Hackett snorted. "We've released the basic formula for medi-gel and relaxed the trade limits between ourselves and the Hierarchy. Plus side there is more trade options opening up with the Asari Republics but, unfortunately, now the Salarian Union can legally acquire more human technology despite the block we have on their territories."

"You really think they're still willing to try something after Kant'ros?"Anderson asked as he and Hackett moved to leave the ambassador's office.

"They buy from Dark Colonies all the time, trying to find better ways to counter our weapons and armour." Hackett said as they left. "With a chance to get the more advanced UEG tech, I don't see the damn 'Lizards' being able to resist.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Main changes include reference to the Task Force X and Task Force XI Acts [one created the Penal Squads, the other allows for Xeno mercs to fight for humanity against the Brutes] as well as a bit of a glimpse into humanity's relationship with the Council. Earth is not a Citadel Race, thanks to the Old Worlds [settlements predating the Mass Relays] the economy is strong enough to survive with needed to tie themselves to the Citadel. They maintain links with the Turians, their closest neighbours, via trade and joint action against pirates but have little involvement with the Asari and boycott Salarians [due to the Kant'ros incident].**_

_**Shepard was not going to be the first Human spectre but is going to be assigned as a 'liaison' to the sole Council Spectre that will be granted permission to track suspects and investigate rumours in Human controlled space.**_

_**Let me know what you think of the reworking.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading**_


	14. Loki - A Lonely Road To Absolution

_**Based on a planned JLA vs. Avengers crossover plot I'm thinking of doing much later in Thunderstruck, this is a silly little idea I've had where Loki from Earth-616 ends up a hero [think a comic counterpart to Chaos In The Cosmos chapter 3]… Bit like Thunderstruck, I'm gonna use the movies as a kind of visual basis but it'll be comics I use for abilities etc. The Train thing and Modesto are the result of me just watching an episode of Criminal Minds where the town and train cars featured.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**All characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Moon, Blue Area XX

On a barren mass of rock stood a figure. Garbed in robes of white and blue, he stood and observed the nearby planet. Long thought insignificant by the rest of the cosmos, this tiny world was slowly growing in importance as events that must be seen to believe unfold... It was because of this the figure stood, alone, in silent observation.

"Greeting, humans of Earth. I am Uatu, the Watcher." The figure announced. "I observe the events that transpire on your planet. Below us is a world you know... "This is the world my people have designated Earth-616. In this world the heroes, the villains and those who wish merely to be left alone are blessed, or to some cursed, with great power and varying concepts of responsibility."

As Uatu finishes his introduction he turns his gaze into this other world and watches as a man, encased in gold and crimson, hunts down and destroys the weapons he helped create. Elsewhere, a brilliant but unfortunate scientist walks alone down an empty road. Feared and hunted for powers he never asked for, this lonely man seeks a cure.

"Here one can find science, genetics and sorcery all clashing; heroes and villains locked in a superhuman arms race… An arms race into the Norse God of Thunder is destined to charge, hammer and strength in his battles against evil." Uatu explained, motioning towards Norway and the young doctor Blake as the man raised an ancient hammer to defend himself from rock like creatures. Turning from the Earth before him, Uatu gazed across possibilities and realities as he searched for the answer to a question he'd wondered for some time. 'What if…?' It was a question that often plagued this particular Watcher, 'what if this had happened instead of that?' or 'what if they'd tried this one as opposed to that that one?'. "I wonder, how differently would things change had it been another god that Odin punished with a mortal prison? What if, instead of Dr. Donald Blake, it was a nameless vagrant? A vagrant with his own godly passenger… I ask you, what if the Trickster Loki Laufeyson had been the one to stare down and face the Kronans? Shall we see?"

XX Modesto, California XX

Fourteen year old Jenny and her little brother Mikey ran as fast as they could to make it to the open box car before the train got moving. Jenny and Mikey were running away from home, from their parents and the horrible lives they'd had to endure. Things had only gotten worse when it turned out that she was a mutant with the power to turn part of her body into black and really tough. When it manifested a few days before her treatment from their grandparents got even worse.

"Come on Mikey, hurry!" Jenny yelled as the train began to pull away. Reaching the door to the box car Jenny threw her rucksack up and into the carriage before helping Mikey climb up. Just as she managed to get Mikey up and into the carriage the train began to outpace her, threatening to leave her behind.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Mikey cried as she began to fall behind but, thankfully, just as she was about to be out of reach a drifter who'd already been in the cart shoved Mikey out of the way and caught a grip of her outstretched hand. Straining to pull her up, the man managed to drag her close enough that she could cling to the door and pull herself up. Once she was safely on board Mikey threw himself at his big sister and laughed. "You're okay, you're okay!"

"Yeah… Yeah." Jenny said to try and calm the boy while keeping an eye on the drifter who'd helped her. He looked to be about average height and wore old and dirty denim clothes. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, some old and others new. His hair, what wasn't completely encrusted in grime and filth, looked to be blond. He was doubled over and clutching at his side, stretching and pulling her must have hurt him. When the drifter turned to look at her he visibly flinched.

"Wha-What the hell?" he grunted as he got up and backed away. "What are you, some kind of mutant?"

"Leave her alone." Mikey snapped, trying to stand up and look intimidating to the guy who was easily a good two foot taller than him while jenny tried to calm down and turn herself back to normal. "She hasn't done anything to you, why are you being mean?"

"Sorry, sorry kid." The guy muttered before moving to one of the corners and settling himself down. "Guy like me, no position to judge… Look, gonna be a long ride. I stay here, you stay over there and we all good, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Jenny agreed once she was back to normal. Settling down in the furthest corner from the drifter, she and Mikey huddled close and waited the train ride out.

The three cart inhabitants did their best to pass the time without bothering the others, letting the time pass. About an hour or so after the train had pulled off, and after Mikey had fallen asleep, the drifter spoke up.

"You got any food?"

" What? Eh no. No we don't." Jenny said. She hadn't thought to take any before getting Mikey and leaving, Their Uncle lived in Phoenix and she'd hoped they'd be able to make it there fairly fast. But now she was feeling hungry, and Mikey's stomach kept rumbling meaning he was hungry too.

" 'Kay, if you got some painkillers I'll trade yea." The man said, pointing to a small bag by his feet. "I can get more at a shelter or something but runaways like you two, you'll be sent to Social Services and back to wherever you're running from… Seen it before."

"N-no, no painkillers either." Jenny admitted before rutting through her rucksack, hoping to find something that could be swapped for some food. "Is there anything else I can swap instead?"

"No painkillers and you don't look like you got much money… Only a few things you could trade me that'd be worth giving up my food." The man growled before looking over Jenny and the sleeping Mikey in a way that made Jenny very uncomfortable. When the man stood and picked up the bag jenny started to panic, causing parts of her body to darken and change. The man stopped at her feet and set the bag of food down before turning away, talking to himself more than to her. "But I ain't like that. May be a liar, a thief and a dealer but I ain't like that."

Very carefully Jenny reached for the food bag, never taking her eyes off the man who'd retreated to his corner and seemed to have fallen asleep. Routing through the bag she found a few packets of chips and some pre-made sandwiches from some corner store. Gently waking Mikey and sharing the food she hoped they'd get to Phoenix soon.

As the train travelled along farmland jenny felt the train begin to slow and heard what sounded like gunfire. Moving to the carriage entrance and looking out jenny could only watch in shock as state troopers seemed to be fighting, and loosing against, what appeared to be big lumps of human shaped rock. Some of the rock men carried what looked like guns from a sci-fi flick. Screaming when one of the rock men shot and killed a trooper Jenny ducked back into the carriage just before the whole train shuck and the smell of burning reached them.

"The train's been hit, it isn't going anywhere." The drifter whispered as he appeared by her side. "W-Whenever those things are, they're winning and gonna kill the cops. We gotta run before they see us."

Jumping out of the carriage and then helping the kids down the drifter led them back along the train tracks, keeping low and hoping those things didn't spot anyone. Unfortunately that didn't work and several shots from their weapons impacted the train in front of and behind them. Backing up a bit, and putting himself between the kids and the rock men, the man spread his arms wide to act as a shield.

"What are you? Why are you attacking us?" He yelled as a pair of the creatures advanced on them. When he got no reply other than them levelling their weapons at him he looked over his shoulder and shouted at the kids. "Quick, under the train. Use it as cover and run as fast as you can… Go!"

Pushing Mikey ahead of her, Jenny crawled under the train like the drifter had said. As she got to her feet the sounds of the rock men's guns sounded and then a loud boom occurred. Two loud yelps of pain prompted Jenny to look under the train, just in time to see a pair of leather boot wearing feet dissolve like mist and for one of the rock men to smash into the train and tip over the carriage. Too scared to scream Jenny just watched as the carriage that threatened to crush her was stopped as someone dressed in golden armour and wearing a long green cape appeared behind her and caught it.

"Move!" The man snapped in a cold, harsh and arrogant tone.

Crawling out from under the carriage and over to Mikey, who was on the verge of tears, jenny turned to look at her savour. He was tall, over six feet at least, and looked to have long black hair under the golden helmet he wore. Matching the helmet was the beautifully crafted and decorated armour he wore over black leather.

"Hide." The man told them without even turning to look at them as he dropped the carriage and climbed over it.

As Loki approached the creatures, which looked to him to be some kind of deformed Rock Trolls, they called out it whatever tongue the spoke to their allies who had been finishing off the last of the state troopers. Raising a barrier to protect himself from their weapons Loki noted how his barriers, which had in the past withstood blows from Jotun and from Thor himself, seemed to be struggling to keep up with the barrage of attacks.

"Didn't return my full powers, did you Odin?" Loki spat before teleporting behind the creatures and blasting one point blank in the back with a mystical bolt of energy. Normally such a blast fired that close would stagger all but the most powerful of gods, meaning it should have been fatal to the Troll like creature, but with his strength cut all Loki could do was stun the creature. Looking at the other creatures, and knowing that a full on fight would be risky in this weakened state, Loki decided to do what he did best. He lied. "I, Loki Laufeyson, am feeling generous. Take this one and flee! Go quick, or face the full wrath of a god."

"You will pay for this." One of the rock creatures growled as two others retrieved their downed ally. "You will regret challenging the Kronans."

Loki smiled inwardly, that was easier than he'd expected. Then one of them punched him. It felt like being punched by Thor, and an angry Thor at that. Loki was knocked back, sailing a considerable distance until he struck an abandoned cruiser. Pushing the now totalled car away and rising to his feet, minus several teeth from the feel of things, Loki narrowed his eyes and levitated the destroyed cruiser. With a flick of his wrist the car rocketed down towards the train and hit the one that had struck Loki. Giving the few surviving humans time to flee from the cars Loki then levitated all of the cruisers and sent, one after another, down on top of the rock men.

"You should have taken my offer to flee." Loki said coldly as he closed in on the dazed creatures, blasting the first to recover and knocking it out. Conjuring his blade, Laevateinn, and pointing it at the closest creature, Loki decided to bluff again and force them away. "One last chance, because I do not wish to decimate the land. Leave!"

"Fine." The creature sighed before pushing a cruiser off of itself. "You said you are Loki Laufeyson, I am Korg of Krona. You won this day, but when my people return with an army you will not be so lucky."

"Hahaha, I look forward to it." Loki lied before watching as Korg and the others retreated back to some kind of craft and fled. Once he was certain he would not be blindsided again Loki slumped down next to one of the cars and tried to catch his breath. Whatever Odin had done had seriously weakened his magic. Those few blasts and levitating the cars had seriously drained his magical energies and the blow, while not enough to do any lasting damage thanks to his Jotun biology, had hurt a lot. Pulling off his helmet, and checking it for damage, Loki wondered where he'd been banished to this time. He didn't know which of the Nine Realms those 'Kronans' belonged to but the humans he'd spotted gave credence to him being on Midgard. Sensing someone approaching Loki generated another, but much weaker, energy bolt and pointed it at whoever was coming near. "Announce yourself, or suffer."

"We… We just wanted to say thanks mister." A young voice squeaked. Snuffing out the energy bolt and turning to face the speaker Loki was shocked at what he saw.

Standing before him were two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was unremarkable, short dark hair and clothes stained with dirt following the events that had transpired. The girl on the other hand, she was remarkable. Similar dark hair to the boy, with clothes in the same state, but her entire left side was distorted and wrong. Rough black, almost as if she'd been painted with tar, skin covered half her body. It seemed her lips had fused with the skin as well because her teeth, all of which now would not have looked out of place in Fenrir's mouth, could be seen on the left side. And while the physical appearance was enough to catch Loki's attention, the look on her face was what had him stunned. It was fear and confusion and that funny little face children made when they tried to look 'brave'. He'd seen it before, long ago.

"What's your name?" Loki asked as he rose to his feet and scanned the area. "Why are you out here, without guardians?"

"I'm Mikey." The boy said. "And this is my sister Jenny… We, we're going to our Uncle's house."

"Thank you, for saving us." The girl, Jenny, said as the black skin seemed to retreat back and leave her natural skin behind. "We-we'd be dead if you hadn't shown up."

"Did you save the other man as well?" Mikey asked as he looked around for the man from the train.

"No, I saw no man here when I arrived." Loki shrugged before picking up his helmet and putting it on. "Those mortals, the ones coming down from that path, will be able to look after you. Good bye."

"No! No, please… They'll send us back to our grandparents, please can you take us to our Uncle's?" Jenny gasped as her mutant power activated and she latched onto Loki's cape to stop him leaving. "Please?!"

"Fine." Loki sighed, finding it hard to look at the girl in that form. Placing a hand on each child's shoulder and gathering his magic Loki prepared to teleport them. "Focus on where you want to be, visualise it and my magic will take us there."

XX Phoenix, Arizona XX

Loki's magic warped the trio to the front guardian of a small house in a quiet suburb of Phoenix. Releasing his grip and stepping back Loki nodded towards the house.

"Is this your Uncle's home?"

"Yes. Yes it is, thank you. Thank you so much mister." Jenny said, tears of joy in her eyes. Grabbing Mikey by the hand and rushing to the door Jenny turned to thank Loki again only to find him gone.

XX Outside Bakersfield, California XX

Reappearing near the site of his battle Loki began to ponder on why Odin had banished him to that particular place but before he could come to any conclusions a flapping of wings and mocking laughter alerted him to the presence of something he hated, Munin.

"So you are awake at last." The raven called as it landed down beside him. "Good, then I can give you your instructions."

"What instructions?" Loki snapped. "And what do you mean 'awake at last'? How long have I been imprisoned?"

"Calm down, calm down." Munin chastised. "Now listen well for these are the All-Father's words and are of the utmost-"

"Got on with it." Loki yelled, not having the patience for the damned bird and its messing.

"fine, fine. Odin has bound you to a mortal drifter, one who is weak and poor and so unlike you it isn't funny." Munin explained. "The binding allows you to emerge and use some of your powers whenever innocent people need help. I think you're only still around because I'm meant to tell you all this."

"Wait, I'm stuck in someone else's body? I only get out when there's danger? I'm going to disappear again?" Loki rattled off in quick succession before he felt an intense pain in his chest. Falling to his knees, Loki watches as his armour faded away and left behind filthy clothes. The pain spread from his chest, covering every part of his body as his skin and bone reshaped themselves into another person's form. When the pain ended, and Loki's world went dark, the drifter from the train was left lying there.

"Oh this isn't doomed to failure." Munin muttered sarcastically before flying away.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Visually the characters would be based on the movieverse as much as possible, while the characterisation and world itself is mostly comicbook [although Loki and the other Asgardians get some of their original mythic personality traits added in, mostly so Loki can at least pass as a protagonist]… oh, and while I thought Journey Into Mystery with Kid Loki was awesome that crap about Leah being a young Hela can fuck right off. Hela is Loki's biological kid here.**_

_**Mikey and Jenny are OCs, not likely to ever appear again unless I somehow end up doing something based on Avengers vs. X-Men. Jenny's power is visually based on Greed from FMA, but she lacks the control to turn her whole body at this time… Or the control to actually change any part at will.**_

_I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading_


End file.
